


Guardian Demon

by StormyFictioners



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Villainous AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyFictioners/pseuds/StormyFictioners
Summary: Flug has been fired, his life now at its worst. Looking up he asked the sky "Please… Please, please someone help me...", Black Hat appears not a minute later. He had heard Flug's request and fought several angels just to arrive first to be his helping "guardian" because "Flug is cute". Angel/demon system.SHIPS: PaperHatCharacters:Villainous AU: Flug & Demon!Black HatHero AU: Slug & Demon!White HatCowardice AU: Glurf & Demon!Scaredy Hat
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous), PaperHat, Scaredy Hat & Dr. Glurf
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1: Black Hat x Flug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has been fired, his life now at its worst. Looking up he asked the sky "Please… Please, please someone help me...", Black Hat appears not a minute later. He had heard Flug's request and fought several angels just to arrive first to be his helping "guardian" because "Flug is cute". Angel/demon system.  
> SHIPS: PaperHat  
> Characters:  
> Villainous AU: Flug & Demon!Black Hat  
> Hero AU: Slug & Demon!White Hat  
> Cowardice AU: Glurf & Demon!Scaredy Hat

**Chapter 1: Black Hat x Flug**

* * *

Flug was having the worst day out of his already many miserable days. To start with it was raining. Flug thankfully had an umbrella to handle that, until it turned inside out due to the wind and wouldn't turn back. Since his other hand was full with protecting his briefcase holding very important paperwork, job on the line paperwork, Flug was forced to hold the useless umbrella to protect himself as much as he could while trying to get to work. Trying to fix his umbrella while protecting his paperwork caused him to miss the bus, it pulling away as he reached the last block. All the taxis were full or at least wouldn't stop for him. Thus, when he arrived to work half an hour late and soaked, paper work ruined, Flug wanted to just curl into a ball and cry.

There was a slam of a door as the boss rounded the corner his strides aiming for Flug's cubicle. "Flug! You had better got that paperwork since you decided to be late! What excuse do you have for me this time? And don't give me none of that Narcolepsy bullshit!"

Flug curled into himself stuttering out hastily "N-no sir I-I the bus my-my umbrella and the bus-the bus left."

"Yes, Flug that is what buses do. You'll never get anywhere if they don't leave! Just give me my goddamn paper."

Flug cowered holding out the soggy papers. Ink had smeared along the pages and they stuck together. "The-the rain sir."

"Out. Get out. Your fired!"

Flug gulped holding back his tears as he gathered his briefcase placing is few belongings inside. Walking through the rain wasn't all that bad the second time. Collapsing onto a park bench he turned his face to the sky "Please… Please, please someone help me..."

Shortly after the words left his mouth a black umbrella with a red handle obscured his vision of the sky.

"You're a very popular man Flug Syls..." There was a handsome monster looking down at him a single reptilian eye gazing at him almost warmly. A cold monocle over the other. He was grinning softly which still displayed his full mouth of sharp slightly green teeth. The umbrella was clasped in a glove covered clawed hand undeterred by the wind.

Flug blinked scooting back on the bench "Um… Who are-who are you?"

"Call me Black Hat... Now I seem to recall a desperate plea for help?" He asked and rubbed his free hand on his tailored three piece suit, that was black with red accents. "I had to fight quite a bit to get here first."

Flug tilted his head "First? I don't. Um I… Black Hat are-are you really going to help me?" Flug gave him a skeptical look, why would anyone that well dressed what anything to do with him? He was a soggy mess and his face was probably a blotchy red from crying. Why would this Black Hat want to help?

Black Hat grinned and stroked his poor red face "I'd break heaven for you Flug Slys..." He purred "Now do you want to get off that gross bench?"

Flug felt his face heat up at the soft touch and gentle words. Who was this guy? Nodding still stunned Flug slowly stood wringing his hands. "I-I… Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet I haven't helped yet..." He said and offered his arm "Shall you show me your home?" He purred

Flug blushed leaning closer before pulling back and wiping his hands off on his wet pants anxiously "S-sorry I'm all wet. I-I don't want to get your nice clothes dirty. But Um y-yeah it's this way. It's probably a mess and it's not much, just a small studio apartment. Is that okay?"

"For now and I wouldn't worry about a petty think like a suit." He said starting to walk toward the apartment even with minimal input from Flug

Flug nodded sticking close to Black Hat. Now that the wind had picked up Flug felt a shiver go through him, he would be lucky if he didn't get sick. Maybe a hot shower would help once he got to his apartment. For now he just wrapped his arms closer around himself. "It's not much further."

The movement was swift but soon Black Hat's suit jacket was placed on the shaking framed. it was warm... Very warm. The demon beside him now walked in only a blood red dress shirt that admittedly hugged him in all the right places.

Flug felt his cheeks get warm and his gaze probably lingered too long on Black Hat's chest. He was very handsome. Nuzzling into the jacket Flug gave a grateful sigh at being warm "Thank you… Your jacket is very warm..."

"Why thank you" he said smirking at the blush this was going swimmingly. He saw the dingy apartment complex come closer and went up to Flugs second floor level

Flug quickly unlocked the apartment blushing at the state it was in. Papers were scattered around along with cups of instant noodles and other snacks he ate. Clearing of the couch Flug gathered his papers trying to in vain clean up. "S-sorry it's a mess. I'm normally working all the time or working on papers and experiments so i don't really make time to clean up. I don't have visitors often… or at all."

Black Hat looked at the place in clear distaste "I know" he said and snapped his fingers the trash flying to the trash can then it bagged itself and flew out the door the papers flew out of Flug's hands and organized themselves on his desk. His laundry put itself in a neat pile and even the bed made itself.

Black Hat strode over to him and grinned "you look like a drowned possum you probably need to shower before you get sick"

Flug stood there shocked at what he just saw happened. "Y-yeah... Shower..."

Black Hat smacked his butt playfully "Hop to it prince's of hell don't have all day."

Flug squawked blushing and sputtering rushing to the bathroom out of embarrassment. Black Hat smacked his butt! Flugs was bright red slapping his cheeks. "Is this even really happening?" Shaking his head Flug stripped hopping into the shower and practically melting under the hot spray. Sighing Flug enjoyed the heat before actually starting to wash. Soon he was done humming softly an hand towel on his head and a towel wrapped around his waist. Humming softly as he walked out drying his hair momentary forgetting the whole events before melting under the steam.

A low whistle greeted him after his exit "And here I thought I would have to put some effort into getting you naked for me..."

Black Hat had situated himself on the couch arms thrown over the back and legs spread

Flug jolted slowly turning to face him bright red. With a squeak Flug rushed to his cabinet dresser pushing aside hangers to crawl inside, closing the doors behind him.

Black Hat gave a loud throaty laugh the sound of him slapping his own knee was heard. "My stars you are just adorable!"

Flug whined "That-that wasn't very nice of you Black Hat..." wiggling around grabbing a shirt off a hanger and pulling it on.

"What wasn't?" He asked grinning

Flug whined shuffling around trying to get where he could pull on pants "Y-you commenting about my-ugh-naked-frick-Ness!"

"Need assistance doctor? If my gaze frightens you so much I can close my eye..." He purred

Flug blushed opening the doors and crawling out of the closet "N-no and-and I'm not a doctor..."

"Not with that attitude." he said

He tilted his head "what's that supposed to mean? No one will hire me. I know I've tried." Flug sighed shuffling over and sitting at the other end of the couch.

"I'm here to fix that" Black Hat said turning towards him. "You and Me Flug we'll rule this pathetic world if you want. You're smart, talented, and capable I've seen it I've watched it grow... With the right guiding hand you will be great. And I know you wanted to pursue a doctorate before you ran out of money and had to leave school."

"You... You've been watching me?" Flug blushed

"For a very long time. In fact this isn't even our first meeting" Black Hat said

"What? But why? I'm nothing special! Why would you be interested in me?"

Black Hat stood and came over cupping his face "You may not remember but... When you were four you got separated from your foster parents... You ran into a park in the middle of the night. You were attacked by some lowlifes who got their cocks off hurting you... I was attracted by the pure agony from your soul. I killed them all" he said leaning closer pressing their foreheads together and sharing the memory. A blood covered Black Hat picking up a terrified Flug. But even through the child's clear pain all the boy could worry about was if Black Hat had been hurt saving him...

"I've watched you ever since... You were too young for me to take you then but now... You're an adult. You need help. I can do whatever it takes now."

Flug felt tears spring up at the memory and making a split second decision Flug leaned up connecting their lips in a quick kiss. "Thank you."

Black Hat looked surprised jaw open and eye wide before he tugged the poor human into a tight hug. "You're Welcome..." He'd have more of those kisses later he decided

Flug blushed but relaxed in the tight hug. Black Hat was so warm and comforting. Flug hiccuped clinging to Black Hat giving a broken sob. How long had it been since he's had a hug.

Black Hat was startled "Did I break you?" He asked loosening the hug. He'd actually practiced hugging to not destroy Flug with his strength but maybe he got carried away?

Hiccuping he clinged to him not letting go from the hug "N-no I just. Can we hug a little longer?"

Black Hat sighed and held him tight again "As long as you want" he said purring softly in his chest.

Flug sighed sinking into the hug letting his tears flow. "Heh... I'm glad you got here first."

"I waited with baited breath and beat the shit of any angel in my way."

Flug snickered looking up to Black Hat grinning "My hero~"

"Your villain" he corrected teasingly. He smooched Flug's cheek "I am demon after all."

Flug pulled back nervously "You're not gonna take my soul or something, are you?"

"For myself? Oh definitely. But only if you trust it in my capable hands." he said stroking his cheek. "We'd be together forever if that were the case."

Flug blushed "Oh... So you aren't after my soul or to kill me or anything? You just want to date me?"

"My smart boy." he said running his fingers through his hair.

Flug blushed "What... What kind of demon are you?"

"One of the best" Black Hat said cryptically.

Flug nodded "I assume the prince of hell would be. You did say you were a prince, didn't you?"

"Yes one of three and personally the best." he chuckled

Flug tilted his head "You have siblings?"

"Two of them Cowardice and Heroics. We're triplets." he explained

Flug chuckled "That sounds like an interesting combination. Could I meet them one day?"

"I don't see why not." he hummed stroking his cheek "First we need to get your life together my doctor."

Flug blushed "Okay... Um do you eat-I mean what do you eat? Would you like food?"

"I prefer meat, but I can wait for now." he said, "Let me take you out."

Flug blushed looking down to his disheveled self "You really want to?"

"Yes, I do," he said "If you are ashamed we can shop first."

Flug looked to the floor "I-I don't have much money."

"I'm a prince of hell I have plenty of money." he reminded.

Flug frowned "Can you even use it here? Can others see you or can I only see you? Are you here permanently or can you leave whenever you want? Will you be able to appear wherever I am or only where you can see me?"

"You're so cute confused..." He said pinching his cheek. "I look like nothing, they know I'm here but they won't remember anything descript about me just a blank canvas of a person."

He nodded not sure if that made sense. "Okay... Um I guess we can go then. Could you help me pick out a nice outfit. I'm not sure I could pick out something nice like yours if my life depended on it."

"I'll help don't worry." he said and wrapped an arm around him and grabbing his umbrella

Flug sighed relieved "Thank you... You're really nice for being a demon and the prince of hell."

"Only for you Doctor. I am not the spirit of villainy for nothing." he said leading him out.

Flug chuckled shyly wrapping his arms around Black Hat's free one. "I'm glad."

He grinned patronizingly and took him to the main floor and out to the rain but this time he didn't get wet.

Flug smiled watching the rain as he walked. He actually enjoyed the rain when it wasn't soaking him and getting him fired.

"Peaceful isn't it? Like you and the person next to you are the only ones in the world... It could be burning up a few yards away and you'd never know."

Flug nodded leaning against Black Hat with a content sigh.

Black Hat almost shivered finally his sunshine ball of anxiety was in his grasp he leaned over and kissed the top of his head

He smiled closing his eyes and shyly tilting his head up lips slightly puckered.

Black Hat pulled him closer and kissed him on his offered lips.

The demon tasted spicy but also sweet like chili covered mangoes… Flug shivered lightly standing on his toes to deepen the kiss.

Black Hat slid his arms under his thighs and lifted him easy sliding his tongue into his mouth uncaring anyone could walk by and see them in the pouring rain.

Moaned into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Black Hat's neck Flug gripped the skin as he tangled tongues with him.

Black Hat couldn't get enough he'd dreamed of this for so long... His human was all but putty in his hands... he broke the kiss a string of greenish saliva connecting their mouths. "My Little Flug... You are so distracting..." He purred kissing him again

Flug gasped panting lightly between kisses. "Let's skip shopping and dinner and head back to my apartment."

"You certain. My little one?" He said "You'll survive waiting?" He purred

Flug gasped nodding "Yes, please let's go back."

Black Hat grinned and held him like a princess taking him back the the apartment as fast as the wind itself.

"A bit excited are you? You've already taken my breath away what else do you plan to steal from me?" Flug giggled grinning to the demon.

"Everything..." He said laying him on the mattress and running one hand up his shirt.

Flug twitch gasping and grabbing the invading hand "Uh wait what do you mean by everything? Like everything everything?"

"Everything" Black Hat purred a possessive gleam in his eye leaning down and kissing him hard again as he unhooked his pants and began pulling them off the human

Flug gasped pushing Black Hat away "Stop STOP! What are you doing?"

Black Hat growled, but stopped "I thought we were having sex?" He responded had he misread this?

Flug blushed crimson "S-sex?! I-I thought we were going to make out more. Sorry-sorry I didn't mean to mislead you..."

"Well..." Black Hat blushed for the first time since they had met, it was a green tint... He hooked his pants back up. "I can do that I will be feeling you up though." he said

Flug looked away shyly "Okay... Sorry... I just want to wait a bit longer, you know? I want to make sure, before we, you know."

"I've waited this long I suppose I can wait a bit longer."

Flug frowned fidgeting "Sorry I just... It would be my first time..."

"I know." he said sitting and pulling him into his lap kissing his collarbone and up his neck

Gasping and whining softly he tilted his head so Black Hat could better reach his neck.

He kissed a little harder sucking a little and letting his sharp teeth graze the skin

Flug gasped whimpering and giving small sounds of approval. "Fuck Black Hat Ah yes Wow aah I'm sensitive there."

Black Hat left 'little' love bites spurred on by each moan he'd dreamed of this for so long. Chasing off all of Flug's boyfriends due to jealousy, now paying off.

Flug moaned eye's lightly fluttering open "I wanna. Let me kiss you."

Black Hat looked up at him "I'm yours little doctor..."

Flug beamed nuzzling Black Hat's neck and shyly starting to nip and suck on the skin before becoming more confident.

Black Hat tilted his neck for him running claws through his hair he purred lowly at the feelings of those soft lips and blunt teeth

Flug grinned sucking hard before pulling back to see his faintly dark hickey. "Do you like hickeys? They don't show up much on you."

"I can feel them but they won't last as long as yours I'm afraid" he said and sure enough it was already fading away

"I guess I'll just have to make more." Flug smiled mischievously

Black Hat chuckled and rubbed his ass squeezing lightly "I think you will."

Chuckling and sucking on the dark skin long enough for a hickey to form before moving to the next spot

Black Hat moaned and kneaded his ass and thighs hands working up his shirt sneakily at some point his gloves had vanished

"You're such a good boy. My demon." Flug sighed leaning into the touch.

Black Hat purred and tipped his head up to kiss him "And you are my good boy... My little human" he breathed almost reverently

Flug sighed letting his eyes flutter close

Black Hat kissed him again deepening it and lowering him on the bed to lay on him pressing then together as he ravaged his mouth.

Flug moaned gripping Black Hat's shirt and neck as he was ravaged. He loved this.

Black Hat was pleased Flug was so receptive it was killing him to not push further, lose patience, and take whatever he wanted

Flug sighed panting slightly when they broke apart. Rubbing his hands down Black Hat's sides and chest he gave a small hum of approval. Black Hat was strong, he probably even had abs. Much different to Flug twig form and his slight pudge of a belly.

"I can give you a better view..." He tempted "I'll even keep my pants on." he said rolling their hips together

Flug gasped nodding. "Yes please."

Black Hat sat up straddling him and removed his jacket. He loosened his tie but left it hanging sexily around his neck as he undid the buttons of his blood red shirt... His skin was an even gray black and he was well muscled though not beefy his whole form screamed elegance and danger... Like a panther. A lean predator.

Flug openly stared having to close his mouth once he realized it fell open. "You're beautiful."

"Why thank you" he purred running clawed hands under Flug's shirt. He'd leave his pants in place like promised but he unbuttoned them temptingly revealing crimson red boxers peeking out

Flug gulped "You sure do like red... You look good in it."

"It does compliment me no?" He said drawing a claw down Flug's arm slowly causing a bright red welp to form. "It suits you too my good doctor..." He purred

Nodding and blushing Flug shyly reached out to touch Black Hat's chest "Can I?"

"You may" he purred encouragingly

Flug smiled leaning up and kissing Back Hat trailing down from lips to his chest. Flug nipped, sucked, and kissed as much skin as he could

Black Hat moaned eye shutting as bliss overwhelmed him Flug's lips were as soft and worshipful as he dreamed

Grinning and chuckling at Black Hat's noises "You like that?"

"Very much so..." He answered running his claws through the boys hair slightly scratching his scalp in a pleasant way. "You are very good at this despite your inexperience."

Blushing he leaned into Black Hat's touch. Pushing against him Flug gentle switched their positions laying on Black Hat's chest lightly kissing and stroking it.

Black Hat let the human put him where he wanted and squeezed his hips. "You hardly weigh more than a feather..." He said "We'll have to put better food in you" he teased

Flug blushed "Well-well you are just strong." Laying his head against his chest Flug sighed. There wasn't a heartbeat perse but there was a nice rhythmic pulse. Flug felt his body get heavy and his eyes close. He was so relaxed and failing to fight sleep.

"You can sleep my dearest Flug... I'll wake you when necessary." His human, his Flug sighed slipping into sleep.

It had been a few months before Flug landed his dream job. Coming back to his apartment Flug couldn't help but be excited to tell Black Hat. He stopped by to pick up a bottle of wine to celebrate.

Black Hat had taken over the place Flug now had a five star little apartment since he couldn't convince him to move yet he just decked it out. The demon was cooking dinner confident with all the training he'd given Flug he'd succeed.

Flug walked in setting down the bottle and wrapping his arms around Black Hat. "Darling today was the day. I got the job!"

Black Hat purred and wrapped his arms around him the apron that protected his suit was kinda funny it was pink and said kiss the cook. He grinned "See I told you." he praised following with kisses.

Flug grinned kissing back greedily. "I brought wine."

"I love wine..." He grinned "I made your favorite, eat so we can celebrate." he said Flug was so much healthier than when Black Hat arrived.

Flug smiled kissing him "Everything you cook is my favorite... I have a treat for you tonight."

"Oh? I am delighted to see it."

Flug blushed "I'm sure you will be."

Black Hat kissed him once more and plated the food. Humming excitedly Flug taking out two glasses and poured the wine. The kitchen spelt amazing, but Black Hat's cooking always had that effect. Black Hat sat across from him with his own plate he swirled the wine appraisingly "a good brand how fancy doctor"

Flug blushed "I tried remembering everything you told me last time we went out."

"I suppose it was a lot to take in" Black Hat chuckled he loved ranting

Flug nodded with a smile "Maybe, but I like learning new things."

Black Hat lifted his hand to kiss the knuckles "And you are so good and it such a bright mind."

Flug blushed "You are amazing. I love learning everything about you and everything you know."

Black Hat purred louder "Your adoration flatters me..." He drank another glass of wine Flug was being very affectionate. Perhaps he could at least get his pants off tonight.

Flug savored every bite smiling "Well you are the best of the best." Finishing his plate Flug gathered the dishes asking Black Hat with a grin "You ready for your dessert?"

"I suppose I am." he grinned

Flug smiled heading to their bathroom "Get comfortable darling"

Black Hat sat on the now lavish bed and waited in anticipation he was eager Flug had been buzzing in excitement from getting the job and it had been almost irresistible.

Flug nervously came out if the bathroom not a stitch of clothing on. "I thought that we could celebrate with well... Sex?"

Black Hat's jaw dropped and his eye widened taking in the words and his lover's form. He sat up quickly grinning "Oh? What a lovely dessert indeed..." He said opening his arms "I think I am a bit overdressed don't you?"

Giggling he crawled onto the bed and helping Black Hat undress.

Black Hat grinned and kissed him "So perfect..."

He kissed him back humming happily.

Black Hat ran his hands over him reverently he'd dreamed of this moment for years

Shivering Flug clung to him "Please touch me more."

He squeezed his ass and felt forward to take his cock and Flug's in one hand and stroked them together.

Flug gave a stuttered moan leaning heavily into Black Hat "Gods please keep doing that."

"I will baby." he said a tentacle raising and teasing his entrance.

Flug gasped closing his eye's and kissing Black Hat's chest, nipping and sucking at the dark skin.

"I'll make you sing in pleasure for me..." Black Hat said purring

"Stars I'll do anything for you. Make me yours." Flug groaned kissing up his chest until he reached lips

The tentacle pressed in. "Oh Flug you were mine to begin with" he purred

Flug gasped arching as the tentacle entered him. "Gently! Gods yes but gently."

"I'll be gentle" he said thrusting it in and out gently

Flug squirmed it was an odd feeling being filled. Then the tentacle hit a spot inside him that caused him to moan loudly.

Black Hat rubbed the spot as the tentacle slowly expanded. "Like that do you?" His cock twitched at the thought of being the one in him soon.

Nodding Flug nuzzling into Black Hat's neck moaning

Soon the tentacle was removed and he sat up "Why don't you get my cock wet for you?" He grinned tracing his lips

Shifting down until his lips grazed Black Hat cock Flug nodded, "Gladly."

Black Hat purred "Good boy..."

Flug smiled opening his mouth and taking him fully. Bobbing and licking at the tip Flug sucked lightly.

Black Hat gripped his hair "Good boy... That practice has done you good..."

Flug hummed grazing his teeth along his cock.

The cock twitched a large bead of precum formed and fell down the rigid cock.

Flug licked it up sucking at the tip encouraging more.

Black Hat's hips bucked up a little "Hmmm like my taste?" He purred "Maybe after I claim that cute ass of yours I'll let you suck me off..."

Flug chuckled popping off "Who said I wasn't going to just finish you now?"

"How bold of you to assume you're in charge." tentacle wrapped around him not squeezing but still strong enough to lift him if he wanted

Flug smirked "Oh? If you were in charge I would have thought I'd been ravaged by now."

Black Hat grinned "A mistake I won't make again." he said flipping Flug over still restrained and lined his cock up thrusting into the hilt first time.

"Fuck finally!" Flug moaned reaching up and clinging to the sheets.

"Finally?" Black Hat said slapping his ass "That's my line you prude." he said thrusting hard and fast

Flug squawked before moaning at the fast pace "Fuck slow down you're gonna ruin my asshole!"

"Oh I plan on it Flug... I'll stretch you so much you'll never be tight again..."

Flug moaned arching into the thrust "As long as you still use me. Fuck me till morning~"

"I thought you'd never ask." he said pounding his prostate.

Moaning Flug wrapped his legs tight around Black Hat's waist.

He dug his claws into his hips grinning he was so tight and wet perfect just like he'd dreamed.

Flug moaned arching and gripping the sheets "Fuck! Yes!"

"My little human" Black Hat growled "No one will ever have you again mine mine mine." he was so possessive slamming again Flug's prostate.

Flug moaned eye's rolling as he came hard his cum splattering between them.

Black Hat moaned his name and came hard filling him for the first time as he sank teeth into his neck.

Whimpering Flug gasped still in a haze of pleasure.

Black Hat released his neck licking the wound "Good boy..."

He sighed leaning heavily into the mattress his legs to weak to unwrap from around Black Hat's waist "More often... We need to do this more often."

"You might want to perk up love morning is still a long way away" he purred beginning to rock again he wouldn't really fuck him that long but he certainly would wear him out.

Flug whined his legs twitching around him. "Oh Fuck." Flug could hear the squelch as Black Hat thrust into his cum filled hole. He felt over filled and fucking amazing. Hearing that Black Hat would fuck him until morning hardened his softened cock.

Black Hat took it in hand and stroked it gently out of pace with his thrusts to confuse the poor lad

"Please~" Flug whined trying to thrust into the clawed hand trying to match pace but he couldn't gain leverage with Black Hat's quick thrust.

"Please what baby?" He purred

"Please f-faster please please." Flug moaned his body tensing and gripping the sheets.

"Anything for you baby" he said speeding up his thrusts and his strokes

Flug twitched as jolts of pleasure went through him "Oh fuck I'm gonna fuck!"

"I think I'm the one fucking." he teased

Flug gave a small chuckle before moaning as he came. "Black Hat Fuck~"

"As you wish" he said darkly twisting his poor expletives into commands as he screwed him through his orgasm.

"Ah! Ah! To much!" Flug gasped moaning clinging to Black Hat.

"Beg me to stop..."

Flug gasped giving broken moans and whimpers but didn't say stop.

Black Hat giggled "My dirty slut you love it."

He was right Flug loved it. Flug gave a weak chuckle pulling Black Hat into a kiss and moaning into it.

Black Hat kissed back sliding his long tongue into his mouth like it were another cock he was close.

Flug groaned into the kiss tugging Black Hat closer with his legs

He groaned and came deep inside him with a moan

Flug sighed flopping back onto the bed beyond tired "Cuddles?"

Black Hat pulled out and laid with him pulling him close "Cuddles" he agreed

Flug sighed nuzzling close "Was I good?"

"Of course I don't pick bad lays" Black Hat said "So little detail I left out... That was the last action I need to own you mind body and soul. Just letting you know we're married now."

Flug chuckled "That's it? You don't want a ceremony and invite your brothers? Darling I already told you I'm yours. This just means you're mine too."

"A ceremony is dumb but if you want one I'll do it." he huffed "But I guess I am yours as well if you want to get technical."

Flug grinned caressing Black Hat's cheek "Whatever you want darling. You are mine though." Flug smiled kissing him and cuddling close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt we found online posted by tsutomi-goshiki. Our first three chapters are based on the prompt and how each Hat becomes the guardian to each of their Doctors.  
> You're having a really bad day and look up and kinda say, "Please, please, please, someone help me", and one minute later a guy with little horns pops up from NOWHERE and just goes, "Man, you don't know how fast angels are. like daaaaaamn. can you believe I am feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW"  
> apparently the Devil's son heard your request and had to fight several angels just to arrive first and be your helping "guardian" because "you're cute".


	2. Chapter 2: White Hat x Slug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has been fired, his life now at its worst. Looking up he asked the sky "Please… Please, please someone help me...", Black Hat appears not a minute later. He had heard Flug's request and fought several angels just to arrive first to be his helping "guardian" because "Flug is cute". Angel/demon system.  
> SHIPS: PaperHat  
> Characters:  
> Villainous AU: Flug & Demon!Black Hat  
> Hero AU: Slug & Demon!White Hat  
> Cowardice AU: Glurf & Demon!Scaredy Hat

**Chapter 2: White Hat x Slug**

* * *

White Hat paced this wouldn't do at all his brother already had his human and he was falling behind. The spirit of heroics the second prince of Hell would not lose to his dastardly twin.

Slug groaned waking up bruised and battered in a dumpster. He couldn't keep living this way… Slug groaned crawling out and dusting off the garbage. Walking to a park Slug plopped down onto a bench glaring at anyone that looked at him.

People avoided him parents pulled their children away and.... It began to rain the cold water soaking into his wounds

Slug shivered as the cold water fell on to him. He didn't have anything to protect him from the rain and nowhere to go. Watching as parents gather children under their umbrellas and jackets Slug hung his head "I wish someone would help me."

"I can help you." came a voice from behind Slug the rain slowly stopping as an umbrella was lifted over him a White Hat clad demon looked at him with impassivity. On the inside however White Hat was freaking out this was his human and he had finally called for him! He had to play it cool. He knew his human was shady and might need some convincing to join him.

Slug jolted looking up to the stranger "I don't need any pity help. Get lost."

"It wouldn't be out of pity." the demon said "It would be.... Business?"

Slug narrowed his eyes "Business? I'm not for hire. Go tell whichever bastard told you I was taking business that I've quit. I'm done. Go take your kill orders elsewhere." Slug turned away crossing his arms where he could grab his gun in case the guy didn't back off.

"I am in business of a different sort" White Hat said sitting beside him "The gun is useless but I know you're the curious sort if shooting me will make you feel better feel free to do so." he said

"Why waste a bullet. What do you want?" Slug frowned slumping

"I want you to join me. I am a prince of hell. White Hat the spirit of heroism and I've grown fond of you" he said

Slug blinked before bursting into laughter. "Sure sure." Slug stood up walking into the rain having had enough of the crazy guy

"Its true!" White Hat said following after him  
Slug sighed walking a bit faster "Just leave me alone dude."

"Why? Where are you going to go? Your apartment has been burned down and your possum act won't work for long they will come after you again and this time they will finish the job."

Slug spun around "Then what do you want me to do?! Since you're so smart tell me! What should I do!”

"Come with me. Use your intelligence to further heroic endeavors and allow me to care for you... And perhaps in time you may grow fond of me as well." he said with utmost seriousness

Slug gave him a deadpan stare. "I want my own room and a good pay."

"Granted." he said

Slug waved and arm "Lead the way then Boss."

White Hat grinned and took Slug's arm in his own and walked them through a portal into his surface home it was lavish and clean clearly meant for show.... It hardly looked lived in at all "I suppose first you need a shower.”

Slug felt like he was going to puke. "Stop god please stop. The rooms swimming."

White Hat stopped immediately and held him "Oh dear...." He forgot some humans didn't take portal travel well.

Slug leaned heavily into White Hats arms until his legs stopped feeling weak and his stomach settled. Stumbling away Slug crossed his arms "I'm fine now. just don't do that again. Please."

"I'm sorry would you like some ginger candy? I am told it helps."

Slug shook his head waving him off "No, I'm fine just show me where I'm going to work or shower whatever you want me to start."

"Shower definitely." he said leading him through the halls to a bedroom that was plain but had a very luxurious bed "This is your room you can decorate it as you wish bathroom is through the door I'll have some clothes for you by the time you get out."

"Yeah sorry living in dumpsters probably doesn't make the best smelling guy. Nothing fancy with the clothes. I'm not gonna wear a three piece suit like you." Slug chuckled

White Hat looked mildly disappointed in that "At least a dress shirt and pants?'

Slug sighed "That will work."

He grinned "Wonderful!" He said and vanished.

The clothing would probably be some dumb White Hat get up like he had. Slug sighed not bothering to move and just stripping right there. White Hat would probably trash his clothes anyway. Going to the shower Slug hopped in sighing as the hot water warmed him. Scrubbing his skin with soap felt nice and once he stepped out he felt refreshingly clean. On the bed wasn't the prim and proper White Hats and blues it was a blood red dress shirt with a black tie and comfortable black dress pants definitely Slug's color scheme. Slug sighed happily. Feeling the shirt Slug realized it was made out of the softest materials he'd ever felt. Tugging on the clothes Slug hugged his body.

There was a little note under them.

I hope you like the new outfit, feel free to relax until 6:30 when dinner will be ready,  
White Hat

"Maybe this won't be too bad." Slug smiled flopping onto the bed. It was soft beyond anything he'd felt and the room was his to do with what he wanted. Slug closed his eyes easily falling asleep. Curling around a pillow Slug slept soundly.

Around 6:30 White Hat came in and watched him sleep he looked wonderful in red and black he knew it.

Slug rolled over stretching out and blinking up to White Hat. Jolting Slug sat up "Wha! Um hey?"

"I just came in to wake you for dinner," he said sitting on the bed "Do you like the clothes?" He asked

Slug blushed lightly "Oh yeah they're fine."

"Wonderful" he said offering his hand "I hope you are hungry I think I did well making food for you."

Slug shrugged "Can't be worse than garbage."

White Hat grinned and offered his hand "Let's go."

Slug reluctantly took the offered hand "Now none of that porting stuff."

"Of course not I've learned my lesson." he promised helping him up and keeping their hands together lead him away

Slug frowned looking to their hands but didn't comment. As the walked a nice smell formed. Slug stomach growled loudly causing him to blush.

White Hat grinned and showed him the food he had prepared it looked and smelled amazing. Chicken parm with what appeared to be homemade garlic bread what Black Hat lacked in cooking skills White Hat had in spades.

Slug wiped away some drool. When was the last time he had a warm meal. A good warm meal like that. Slug quickly sat down barely holding back from piling his plate full and scarfing it down. "It looks really good."

"I am glad you like it." White Hat said pouring him a little wine to go with his water.

Slug waited semi patently "Um are you going to eat too?"

"I did not make any for myself would it be more comfortable for you if I did?" He asked sitting across from him.

Slug blinked up to him "Yeah. I've been using my manners and waiting for you. Sit and eat with me."

"Alright if you insist." he said and summoned another bottle of wine and some fruits from the underworld "Bon'e appetite" he said smiling

Slug smiled digging into the delicious food. Groaning at the flavor he didn't notice he'd finished his plate until his fork scrapped against the plate. Blushing at his reaction to good food Slug was hesitant to ask for more instead sipping the wine.

White Hat smiled at him "I take it you enjoyed it!" He said brightly "Are you still hungry?"

Slug nodded "Kind of. Your cooking is really good."

White Hat nodded and got up taking his dishes and soon returning with what was left.

Slug quickly finished it off humming contently. "Okay what do I owe you. Shower, place to sleep, new clothes, and food. What's your price?"

"Well ideally your mind, body, and soul is the end goal but since neither of us are probably ready for that sort of commitment I say my price is your consideration of dating me along with being a scientist and helping heroes around the world with inventions."

Slug turned pink shaking his head "Hell no. I'll be your scientist but I'm not your lover."

White Hat chuckled a bit "Whatever you say Dearest Slu.g" he said pouring himself another glass of wine he seemed fond of the beverage

Slug blushed frowning "Don't call me that. I'm a killer not a sweetheart or cuddle bug. I'm not gonna hold your hand or cuddle you if you have a bad dream. I'm not a good guy. Just a guy who needs a job."

"Your capacity for 'good' is greater than you believe Slug. I've seen it." White Hat said earnestly. "But remember I am a prince of Hell, heroism may be my domain but it is probably not the altruistic picture you are thinking of. Heroes are all just as underhanded and selfish as their villainous counterpart. The only difference is the reward they seek." he said seriously.

Slug shrugged "Whatever. I'm just here for shelter, money, and food. I'll work for you as long as I get that. I'll be your little scientist or whatever. Show me where I'm supposed to be making these 'hero' weapons."

White Hat smiled and finished his wine before getting up and using magic to clean up he offered his hand to Slug once more “Shall we?"

Slug shoved his hands into his slacks. He shouldn't be getting so friendly to White Hat. Just be impassionate and do his job. He isn't here to become friends or lovers.

White Hat's smiled twitched but lowered his arm anyway and lead him to a lab it was pretty bare bones "It isn't much now but I did not know what sort of supplies you needed there is a notebook on the desk there make a list of what you nerd and I will acquire it for you."

Slug nodded looking around "This is enough to get started. What are you wanting me to make?"

White Hat thought about it. "A bird feeder you are quite fond of birds yes?" He'd watched him no matter what Slug always cared for birds he came across whether it was sharing his meager amounts of food.... Fixing broken wings... Or sheltering a rare blue eyed White Hat raven as a child from those who would hurt it.

Slug jolted looking to White Hat in shock. Blushing he turned away "Yeah sure." Going to the work bench he gather the tools. A simple wooden one would do for now. Soon Slug had nails sticking out of his mouth as he nailed each nail in the precise place. Dusting it off Slug picked it up turning to White Hat a proud smirk on his face "Done."

"It's very beautiful are you going to paint it?" He asked and manifested a bag of bird seed for him. "Do with it what you will I have other business to attend to." he said setting the bag down and vanishing.

Slug blinked staring at where White Hat vanished. Looking around he found a good stain and rubbed it onto the wood until it was a dark ebony. Opening a window Slug found a nice tree to hang it on. Filling it up Slug stood back looking at it. "First project done. Not very heroic but at least the birds will be happy."

It wasn't long before little birds pecked at the new wood curiously releasing sweet little trills in delight at finding food.

Though so too did squirrels though it seemed that some sort of magic kept the pests away from the feeders.

Slug smiled watching a little longer before going back to the work bench. Maybe a zero gravity device next.

It was well into nightfall when White Hat returned some blood on his previously pristine suit. "I'm home."

Slug smirked tightening straps drilled into the floor so they were tightly wrapped over his shoes. Slug chuckled pressing a button on a small box. "Welcome back." Objects started floating around the gravity inside the room being disturbed.

White Hat gasped a bit as he soon started floating soon grounding himself "Amazing! What is that device?"

Slug grinned pressing the button all the floating objects falling to the floor. "Anti Gravity Device. It affects everything within 6 feet if you are not in a room. Otherwise everything within a room."

"Marvelous! And you built it in..." He checked the watch on his wrist "8 hours?! Wonderful indeed!"

Slug shook his head "Nah more like 6. I took a break to watch the birds after I got it all planned out.

"Oh that's nice I am glad you made the feeder" he said looking toward the now dark window "If you make at least one a week the property will be flocked with birds year around"

Slug looked to White Hat "You want me to make one once a week? Do you like birds that much?"

"I used to hate them such loud noisy things but I've grown quite fond in recent years."

Slug chuckled "Yeah they are beautiful loud things. And they are just living no need for politics or money just living. It's peaceful."

"Ah yes the free spirit they are so known for." he smiled

Slug nodded "Yeah makes ya wish life wasn't so complicated."

"It doesn't have to be complicated" White Hat said "Humans just seem to thrive on it collectively.”

Slug nodded sitting on his work table "So why ya bloody Mr. hero?"

"There was a certain group of undesirables that were brought to my personal attention. And when heroes can't handle their own problems I remove them."

Slug blinked before nodding. "Impressive. I had gotten the impression that you wouldn't or couldn't do anything dangerous or 'bad'. It's good to know my boss can hold his own."

"You don't become one of the three rulers of Hell for being weak Slug.... Well I guess Hattie is weak of spirit but he can cause massive destruction with the proper motivation."

Slug smirked "Hattie? A relative of yours?"

"Yes his real name is Scaredy Hat he is the prince of fear" he said "but that name makes him cry so we call him Hattie."

Slug snickered until he was laughing hard clutching his stomach "Wow prince of fear is a scaredy cat." Slug grin grew wicked "When can I meet him?"

"Hopefully never being near him might give you a nervous breakdown, he radiates fear.... Though I suppose it wouldn't be a problem when we mate... My aura would naturally protect you. Though you can meet my other brother prince of villainy Black Hat.”

Slug frowned at the comment of "When we mate?" Slug hopped down from the table turning away to looking out of the window and into the darkness. "Never mind they sound lame anyway."

There was a sweet Nightingale at the feeder lovely in it's form.

"I agree" he said "Black Hat is pompous but is lately distracted by finding his own human. I think you two would get along he was also an unappreciated scientist, I am not even sure if Hattie even has a human he leaves Hell so infrequently."

Slug sighed "Well you got one now. I'm your little toy to play with just make sure you feed me once a day."

White Hat looked confused "Toy? You are no toy and... Don't humans eat 3 to 6 times a day?" He asked was he really so misinformed?

Slug chuckled leaning against the window frame "Nah, I don't mind been one my whole life... I don't eat much. Remember I lived in a dumpster."

"Well that must change!" White Hat said "You are very special to me! And while that isn't reciprocated I still wish to care for you and that means eating like a normal human."

Slug shook his head "Nah just a waste of time anyway.” turning around Slug went back to his work bench "Now shoo I need to work. I should have 30 more of these anti gravity devices by 5:00am, will that work for you? You never gave me due dates or times."

"Shouldn't you go to bed soon? Are are you a nocturnal human?"

Slug chuckled shaking his head "I don't need sleep I took a nap earlier."

White Hat was clearly processing this information and comparing it to what he knew of humans "I suppose that is acceptable. But do not overwork yourself" he said nodding that was a reasonable demand.

Slug rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever boss man."

"Good I am going to clean up now this is going to stain" he said disappointed and left him.

Slug shook his head getting to work on making another anti gravity device. it was going into four am when Slug realized he didn't have enough materials to make his 30th device. So he turned to the supplies notebook White Hat left and wrote down supplies he needed. Slug felt tired but not enough to go to bed quite yet. So he sketched out some more plans and started dabbling with them writing down needed supplies as he went. It was eight am when Slug finished his second birdhouse, these he decorated to look like an airplane crash and a painted White Hat top hat.  
The morning birds greeted him with their tweets some hoping on his open window sill curiously.  
Slug smiled giving a small yawn crawling out of the window to hang up the new bird houses. sitting under the tree Slug watched the birds lazily. Soon his eyes started to drift close and he fell asleep.

White Hat chuckled watching him through his monocle, his little cutie... He went down and gently took Slug to his bed room undressing him to his pants and tucking him in.

Slug whined snuggling into the pillow

White Hat stroked his head "Rest my beloved tomorrow is a new day." he whispered

Slug hummed leaning into the touch "White Hat?"

White Hat startled but answered "Yes, Slug?"

Slug hummed still half asleep nuzzling into his hand "Feels nice."

"I think so too..." He said gently kneeling by the bed "I've waited so long to see you again..."

Slug gave another sleepy murmur and cozied into his blankets.

White Hat smiled and kissed his temple before leaving him to rest

Slug woke up around noon blinking wake groggily.

There was a nice breakfast on a little fold up table next to his bed with a good morning note from White Hat.

Slug blinked at it before sitting up and eating with gusto. "Fuck he's a good cook. How is it still warm?"

"Magic" White Hat chuckled leaning against the door

Slug barely stopped himself from chunking the plate at White Hat. "Don't do that. I almost hit you."

"I am sorry should I knock instead?"

"Please."

"Alright I'll knock from now on."

Slug nodded sitting up. Looking down before shooting a look to White Hat "Did you undress me and put me in bed?"

"I kept your pants on but the rest of it would have been quite uncomfortable"

Slug slowly blinked at him "What part of lived in a dumpster don't you understand? I'm used to sleeping in my clothes."

"And I am fixing that remember?"

Slug rolled his eyes "Fine but, no more changing me just wake me up.”

"I cannot promise that you are so sweet when you sleep" he teased

"I'm not sweet." Slug blushed crossing his arms

"Yes you are" he said and sat beside him "I have restocked the lab for you."

Slug frowned before lighting up at the idea of a fully stocked lab. "I'll get to work then."

"Do you not wish to relax or shower? Your life need not revolve around work."

Slug blinked "Isn't that way I'm here?"

"You're here because I want your company. All the other things are bonuses."

Slug rolled his eyes "Okay then boss man what do you want to do with my company?"

"Hmmm well we could decorate your room today."

Slug looked around, it was a lot nicer than what he's ever had he didn't see a reason to change it, but it's what he was getting paid to do. "Okay sure."

White Hat beamed "Splendid!" He said and snapped his fingers another semi formal attire appeared this one black and blue but no light blue it was a deep ocean blue

Slug frowned slipping on the blue shirt before shooing White Hat out the door to put on the pants. "The hassle of this guy."

White Hat waited for him outside.

The demon seemed hellbent about taking care of him. Slug shoved his hands into his pockets "Okay lead the way boss man."

He offered his arm "I ordered a car brought here so we didn't have to teleport.”

Slug ignored the arm "Good. That teleporting stuff is weird."

"We have to get used to it eventually" White Hat said

Slug groaned "Really? I can't just walk places?"

"I don't think so." he said leading him to the waiting car there was a divider between them and the driver.

Slug grumbled sliding into the car

White Hat got in beside him "You will make it I am sure"

Slug glared at him "I'll puke on you."

"Disgusting but I can change clothing"

Slug frowned looking out the window

White Hat watched Slug with a sigh before looking away "What sorts of things do you like?"

Slug looked back over to him "Things I like?"

"Yes like decorations food dreams aspirations I don't know... I'm not very versed in humans I want to make sure I am dealing with you in a proper manner."

Slug chuckled smiling slightly "Well so far I like everything you've fixed. I do fancy sweets though. I like red. I like birds. I don't know about any of that other stuff.”

"Sweets.... Alright I think I can handle that" he said smiling

Slug grinned "Be fair warned that I will gladly eat just sweets for any and all meals."

"That would make you sick wouldn't it?"

Slug's grin grew wicked "Yes."

"I don't want you sick!" He said dismayed

Slug burst into laughter "I figured you wouldn't goody two shoes that's why I told you."

"Oh you mean thing!" He huffed

Slug chuckled grinning.

White Hat blushed a tiny bit at the noise it was adorable

Slug smiled looking out the window again. "So what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Things you like. Favorite foods and stuff."

"Oh... Well I like suits... Though I guess you've noticed that. I love fruit its by far my favorite food group.... I like blues and White Hat.”

Slug nodded "Quite a pair aren’t we. White Hat and Blue with Red and Black. Good and evil."

"Good and evil are just different shades of gray but yes we are quite the pair." he said smiling

Slug hummed seeing his smile in the reflection and leaning against the glass "Yeah I guess. Suit and tie with comfort clothes. Fruit with sugar. Prince with dumpster mercenary... Quite the pair."

"Hey no longer are you a trash gremlin.... You're just a gremlin" he chuckled

Slug chuckled "Yeah I guess so."

White Hat purred a little this was going well... Soon the car stopped at a home decorating store "Alright ready?"

Slug nodded getting out of the car his hands shoving into his pockets.

White Hat beamed and lead him inside "I guess first would be paint? Do you want to recolor your room?”

Slug nodded "Yeah maybe a soft gray with red accents."

"Sounds lovely" he said turning into the paint aisle

Slug blinked brightening up. Scanning through the color swatches Slug tapped White Hat's arm pointing to a soft blue gray "What about that one? Harbor Gray with Crimson red?"

"I love them they suit you fine!" He said brightly

Slug smiled nodding "Okay how much should we get?"

"A gallon of the gray and a pint of the red?"

Slug nodded going to the employ and getting the paint.

White Hat smiled and looked around wondering if he should redecorate as well

Slug smiled putting the paint in the cart "What's next boss man?"

"Do you want wall paintings? Trinkets?" He asked looking around and walking over to a shelf of glass octopi "I want..." He said and began taking one of every color

Slug laughed grabbing a glass slug "heh Slug's slug."

"I like it" White Hat said smiling

Slug blushed "Um anything else?"

"Its your room what would you like?"

Slug blushed shrugging "I've never really had a room before. I don't know what to put in it.... You said pictures?"

“Yes some people do that either painting or things they value in life."

Slug nodded "Okay. Maybe a picture of birds?"

He nodded and lead him to the aisle with pictures and paintings there were many birds

Slug picked out a medium sized painting of two red birds. "This one."

"I like it as well." he said and smiled "I guess we can always come back if you think of anything you want."

Slug nodded "Okay we need paint supplies and tarps if we are painting today."

White Hat nodded and went to the section grabbing the things they needed

Slug frowned as more people started gathering in the store. Many stared at Slug and started to whisper. "Um I think we got everything let's go."

"What's wrong?" White Hat asked heading for checkout

Slug hunkered down listening to the jabs and whispers

“Why is White Hat with that guy?” “Do you think he's a new hero?” “Doesn't look like one, probably a homeless guy that White Hat is taking care of.” “He looks scary to me. Do you think he's a villain?”

Slug frowned shoving his hands into his pockets "Nothing... Just wanna go decorate."

White Hat eyed the onlookers "They are just gossips don't worry about them they'll make a story about anything."

Slug shrugged keeping his head down "Whatever."

"We could give them something to talk about " White Hat said deviously

Slug gave a small whine hunching into his jacket more "I just want to go."

White Hat sighed "Okay" he said quickly buying the things.

Slug sighed finally relaxing once he was out of the public gaze and back in the car. "White Hat... Are you upset?"

"Not at you" he said "We were having fun till they came along."

Slug sighed rubbing at his neck "Sorry... I'm not really good with people..."

"That's alright". He said and placed a gentle hand over his

Slug looked down it his hand twitching slightly with the conflict of wanting to tug his hand away and to hold onto White Hat's hand tighter

"Do you want me to stop?"

Slug blushed turning to stare out the window as he turned over his hand so he was holding White Hat's hand back.

White Hat smiled and squeezed gently saying no more as they headed home

Slug stared out the window his eyelids drifting down at the comforting silence of the drive. Soon he was asleep against the glass.

White Hat smiled and carried him inside and tucked him in undressing him to his pants again

Slug hummed snuggling into the pillow.

White Hat smiled and kissed his temple "My beloved." he whispered fondly before leaving him to rest

Slug woke up a while later his empty hand clenching air and his stomach growling. Blinking slowly away Slug mumbled "White Hat?"

Soon the door opened "Yes?" He asked softly moving to his side

Slug blinked up to him blushing "Oh hey... When did we get home?"

"A few hours ago" he said "I didn't realize other people were so vexing I promise to be more careful next time."

Slug blushed sitting up "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep so long."

"Its alright its not like we have anything else to do."

Slug blinked "So you don't care I've been sleeping the day away?”

"No, some humans are wired for different hours and I understand that." he said smiling "I don't need sleep I just want you happy."

Slug blushed fidgeting embarrassed. No one had ever just wanted him happy. "Oh okay.... Um thanks. You do kinda make me happy."

White Hat beamed brightly "That's.... That's wonderful! I am so glad I can do that!"

"Yeah yeah don't make a big deal out of it." Slug shrugged looking away shyly

"I'm sorry but it is a big deal to me" he said taking his hand again. "I've wanted to make you happy a long time" he admitted

Slug blushed wanting to yank his hand away but couldn't not when White Hat looked so happy.

White Hat basked in the small allowance of affection

Slugs stomach rumbled "you have any food for a hungry human?"

"I do" he grinned changing the hand hold to help him up

Slug stood following White Hat like a child would.

White Hat shivered minutely it felt good to be followed.

Slug yawned scrubbing the last of sleep out of his eyes. "Whatcha make? Not that it won't taste amazing as always. Hey how did you become such a good cook?"

"I have hoarded many cooking books over the years and the YouTube is highly helpful in refining technique."

Slug nodded understanding "That's... Cool? I don't think I could get that good just reading books."

"Practice makes perfect don't you think?"

Slug shook his head "Nah I'll let you be the chef."

"That's fine by me" he said showing him the table "tonight we are having Greek food!"

Slug tilted his head "I don't think I've had it before."

"It's a lot of lamb and fish and I made orzo salad I find it delicious" he said pulling a chair out for Slug.

Slug nodded sitting down "Okay, that sounds good."

He pushed the chair in and poured him some wine.

Slug smiled sipping the wine gratefully.

White Hat made his fruit appear again and ate that while Slug dug into the food. It was all delicious and had Slug beaming happily. White Hat purred watching him happily. His human was amazing....

Slug looked up blushing at White Hat's gaze. "Hey um... Could I try your fruit? That's all I've seen you eat so..."

"Um.... You can but it may just taste like ashes.... Humans sometimes can't taste demon fruit." he said handing it over. Only special humans would the fruit be like Ambrosia.

Slug nodded biting into expecting to taste bitter ash. A burst of flavor filled his mouth making him moan. It was so flavorful he didn't know fruit could taste so good. "Fuuuuuck~"

White Hat turned bright blue at the noise "Excuse me?" He said cock twitching a little. Slug had no right to sound that pretty.

Slug had to look down to make sure he hadn't blown a load in his pants, the fruit was practically orgasmic. Slug looked to White Hat flushed "Can I have more?" Slug held back just barely from begging.

"Yes...." He said handing him another slice.

Slug tried to savor this piece but it seemed to melt on his tongue as he bit into it a moan falling past his lips not even bothering to try to keep quiet. It was so good. "Please god White Hat can I have another?"

White Hat shivered and pushed his chair over holding a piece of fruit to his lips "Yes...."

Slug moaned his eyes sliding shut as he ate the fruit "God White Hat~"

White Hat placed a hand on his thigh feeding him another piece his pants were far too tight.

Slug moaned leaning closer his hands pressing into White Hat's thighs trying to get as close as possible without being in his lap. "Fuck kiss me~"

"Gladly!" He panted pulling him close and smashing their lips together with a desperate moan.

Slug gripped White Hat's shirt moaning and trying to pull the demon closer.

White Hat pulled the human into his lap pressing his tongue into his mouth sharing the flavors of the fruits they had both eaten.

Slug moaned at the flavors, White Hat tasted better than the fruit. Wrapping his hands around his head Slug pulled him as close as possible trying to be take in as much as he could.

White Hat ran his hands over the human moving under his shirt and moaning into the kiss.

Slug was reluctant to end the kiss. He tasted so good, but his head started swimming with the need to breath.

White Hat pulled back fangs a tad longer and began kissing his neck sucking on the pulse mark while his beloved breathed.

Slug gasped panting heavily between whimpers. He was on cloud nine. Everything felt surreal and hypersensitive at the same time. "S-stop!"

White Hat released his neck looking up in question "Stop?" Weren't they having fun?

Slug nodded panting "For a bit let me-let me catch up." Slug smirked giving some breathless chuckles "I know I like it rough but darling you killing me through sensory overload."

"Honey this isn't even close to rough." he grinned glad he wasn't being rebuffed.

"Oh I know what rough is, but none of my past bed mates went at me though the food of gods. Fuck every time I kiss you I get the taste of something that makes my knees weak. It's not really fair."

"Hmm true..." He said kissing him again

Slug hummed melting into the kiss.

White Hat held him with a purr he broke the kiss and licked his lips

Slug sighed looking at White Hat with glazed eyes "Wanna fuck?"

"I prefer the term making love," he grinned squeezing his ass "But yes."

Slug squeaked slapping his shoulder "Come on let's go."

White Hat grinned and picked him up walking quickly to his room

Slug grinned clinging to him. "You're pretty strong for a twig."

"I am" he grinned putting him on the bed "May I unwrap my present now?" He purred hand at Slug's zipper.

Slug chuckled nodding "You don't need to be gentle either. I've had my fair share of bed mates."

"And that is highly upsetting." White Hat said pulling his pants and underwear off "I have a lot to make up for."

Slug pulled White Hat into a kiss. "I've had bed mates but I've never had a lover."

White Hat paused at that and looked him in the eye "Then I will be your first and last." he said and kissed him possessively.

Slug moaned into the kiss clinging and fumbling with White Hat's buttons to take off his shirt.

White Hat growled softly and helped him disrobing. He was skinny but every inch was clearly muscle.

Slug was thin almost sickly looking so. Running a hand along White Hat's muscle humming pleased.

White Hat traced a rib "I think I should hand feed you every day...."

Slug blushed shivering lightly "I wouldn't be too much against it."

"Good" he said and went back to kissing and licking his neck.

Slug whined arching into the action.

His nimble fingers trailed over him mapping his body and teasing sensitive places

He moaned twitching lightly under White Hat's touch "Stop teasing me."

"I've waited a long time Slug let me appreciate it." he purred licking down his chest.

Slug jolted feeling the lick tickle.

White Hat chuckled and nibbled his chest fangs teasing.

Slug whined panting softly "White Hat~"

White Hat licked his fingers making sure Slug could see them getting them wet.

"Are you finally ready?"

"I've been ready." he said sliding two fingers in right off the bat.

Slug gave a low moan legs falling open for White Hat. "Fuck fill me up~"

"I will my darling I will."

Clinging to the bed sheets Slug groaned pushing into the fingers.

He soon added another stretching him out his cock twitching hard "Ready my darling?"

"More than so."

He grinned removing his fingers and sat up his large cock on display it wiggled a bit on its own.

Slug groaned wrapping a hand around White Hat's cock stroking it hard and fast. White Hat moaned and rocked into the touch. Slug made sure White Hat was good and hard before crawling into his lap and easing down onto White Hat's cock with a moan.

White Hat groaned and let him go at his own pace he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard as he thrust up into him when he sat fully

Slug huffed whimpering as he was stretched and filled. Lifting himself up before dropping back down.

White Hat grinned watching him "So active baby...."

Slug chuckled gaining a steadier pace. "You're so big~"

"And you're so tight... So good for me Slug..." He praised rocking up into him and stroking his cock

Slug arch into the touch with a moan "Fuck White Hat~"

He raked the claws of his free hand down his back as he bucked harder fucking the perfect human in his lap.

Slug moaned arching his back and falling forward kneeling on the bed "YES, fuck me good. Make it so I can't walk."

Whit grinned grabbing his hips and began fucking him hard and fast their hips slamming together noisily.

"Fuck yes! Harder!" Slug moaned clutching the sheets as he was fucked hard and fast.

White Hat dug his claws in laying over him and sinking his teeth into his shoulder marking his beloved his blue eye ablaze.

Slug cried out feeling the pain before pleasure began anew. Looking over to White Hat Slug whimpered "That hurts babe."

"Too much? I thought you liked rough?" He teased licking the bite loving the blood on his tongue.

Slug nodded "I do... I thought you wanted to make love not BDSM babe."

"BDSM would be me tying you up with my tentacles and whipping you for making me wait so long." White Hat said before sucking a hickey into his pulse point

Slug moaned "You could do that?"

"Oh yes I could." he purred

Slug moaned "YES~ we are going to have to try that out sometime."

"Anything for you" White Hat groaned feeling close as he slammed against his mates prostate

Slug gasped before moaning sinking into the sheets as he came.

White Hat came as well filling his little human claws dug tight "My Slug my perfect wonderful Slug."

Slug whimpered feeling claws dig into him.

White Hat nuzzled him purring loudly "I love you Slug."

Slug blinked before a blush formed, red creeping down his neck "Really?"

"Yes.... For a long time now." he said

Slug hid his face into the sheets. How could someone he hadn't known for two days love him, and for a long time at that?! "Sure you just don't love the idea of me?"

"No I am certain it is you, ever since...." He trailed off unsure how to tell him.

Slug turned around wiggling realizing that they were still connected "What? Since what?"

"There is a time in every prince of hell's life when they become bonded to a human where they take a weakened form... And are found by the human if the human helps them the bond is sealed if they are rejected their powers go chaotic and if they don't fix it they die." he explained "When you were six... You found a White Hat raven that had broken its wing you remember?"

Slug nodded "Yeah I stayed by it's side until it could finally fly again..."

"That was me" he said leaning down to kiss him "You kept me... You saved me and for that I loved you I always loved you... But I had to wait for you to call me..."

Slug blinked "You were the bird? I changed in front of you! I told you all my secrets! What the fuck!"

White Hat giggled "I wasn't perving on your child form if you were wondering."

Slug narrowed his eyes not quite believing him. "Well... It might take me awhile to feel the same…"

"That's okay I have forever."

Slug chuckled pulling White Hat into a kiss "I guess I have forever too."

"Yes, you do." he said holding him gently.


	3. Chapter 3: Scaredy Hat x Glurf

**Chapter 3: Scaredy Hat x Glurf**

* * *

Glurf had made many mistakes in his way to climbing the villainy ladder, though it seemed like this maybe his last. Beat until he could barely stay sitting up and a gun aimed at his head. Glurf uttered a last plea. "If there is a god, give me one last chance... please not like this."

The rain poured heavily and Hattie tried not to cry. He was on the surface and he didn't know why. He frowned when he heard a whispered prayer turning to see a human about to be shot in an alley. Unlike his brothers he had never met his human or even knew if he had one... But that one... Needed help he saw a human raise a gun and panicked rushing between them.

Glurf flinched hearing the gun shots, but blinked when he didn't feel the pain from them. Looking up to see a man in a now bloody suit standing between him and the angered mafia boss. This stranger saved him... He was alive thanks to this man. Glurf couldn't help the awed look that came over his face as he stared up at the man.

Hattie whimpered but offered his hand "Sh-shall-" he hacked up a bit of blood, "Shall we flee?"

Glurf nodded quickly standing and taking the man's hand half dragging him down the alley and away. His whole body was on fire, but he got one more chance at life and he wasn't wasting it dying here. Once they couldn't hear shouts of the mob after them Glurf looked to his savior. He was a bloody mess. "You fuckin idiot! Why did you jump in the way of bullets?!"

Hattie cough really hard and leaned over vomiting blood and... All the bullets.

Glurf looked startled before grimicsing at the mess. "Gross..."

"Sorry..." He said "I jus... I heard you."

"Heard me?" Glurf looked at him questioning before realizing that he had probably been pretty loud as he was being beat by the group. He thought he'd broken a few bones and or ribs and had probably screamed at some point. "Oh... Yeah well let's get out of here."

"My human home is not far." Hattie said already feeling a little better and helped him up.

Glurf nodded his body finally catching up with him and he stumbled grabbing onto Hattie and leaning heavily into him.

Hattie took him to his home and tried to bandage him.

Glurf waved him off taking the bandages himself "I'm a doctor you probably don't know shit about taking care of these wounds. Do you even know how to fix a broken rib?"

Hattie bit his lip "no..."

Glurf nodded wrapping his ribs tightly "Thought so. I assume you've healed yourself since you puked up bullets."

"I assume so." he said looking down at his suit. "I need a shower..."

Glurf nodded sitting down fully "Go take one."

"Will you need help?" He asked worried.

Glurf shook his head "No."

"Okay..." He said and fled to shower and get the icky blood off.

Glurf whinced taking off his shirt the rest of the way and sliding off his pants to check his legs for wounds and breaks. He wasn't too good off… Glurf sighed starting to clean and bandage the cuts. Soon he was covered in bandages. Leaning back into the couch with a wince. Closing his eyes Glurf tried to rest some not caring if all he was wearing was boxers and bandages.

Hattie soon came back a top hat on instead of the flower bowler from before and blushed brightly "Y-you have no clothes on!" He squeaked "Are you cold?"

Glurf cracked open an eyelid. "Don't have any that aren't bloody or ripped. Nah not cold." Glurf shivered wincing at the pain of the movement.

"I'll get you some." he said and conjured a blanket and gently wrapped him up in it. "You should not lie."

Glurf huffed not looking at him "Whatever."

"Are you upset?" He asked

Glurf blinked "What does it matter?"

"I... I don't want you upset..."

Glurf frowned "Why? You don't know me. What are you some hero or something?"

"Um no? I um am fear... Scaredy Hat... But I prefer Hattie..."

Glurf looked the fidgeting man up and down "Scaredy Hat? More like PussyHat..."

He winced "please don't call me that" he sniffled

Glurf smirked faking innocence "Call you what? PussyHat?"

"Y-yes that's n-not very nice..."

Glurf grinned "Well if you didn't realize by a gun being aimed at me, I'm not a nice person PussyHat."

He sniffles "I see..." He teared up a little "U-um I'll leave you to rest now."

Glurf smirked pulling the covers down and motioning Hattie closer "Aw don't cry baby come here, Glurf will take care of you."

Hattie bit his lip confused "Wh-what?"

Glurf frowned patting the spot beside him growling out shortly "Come here."

Hattie jumped into action scurrying himself over and flopping down "Yes, I'm sorry!"

Glurf chuckled pulling the blanket over the man. "There we go Hattie. Can't have my savior upset can I?"

Hattie looked up surprised and a little hopeful "I guess not..." He said and scooted closer so they could share better "Are your wounds going to be okay?"

Glurf shrugged wincing at the action "Yeah I'll heal. You wanting to kick me out so soon? A poor defenseless, down on his luck, man? Hattie, I thought you would be better than that." Glurf gave an exaggerated pout.

Hattie gasped buying it completely "No! No, please stay as long as you'd like! I would never!" He said fretting had he given that impression?!

Glurf smiled leaning into Hattie "Oh thank you Hattie! I'm so glad I would hate to get stuck back on the streets... It's cold at night."

"That's terrible!" He said taking his hands "Please j-jusy stay here I don't mind!"

Glurf smirked "Oh you're too nice. I accept~"

Hattie nodded smiling back a little glad he could help!

Glurf sighed sinking into the seat "So Hattie are you planning on fixing food? I might be hungry soon."

"Oh! I'm a terrible host I'm so sorry! I'll... Human food I need to find human food!" He looked ready to have a meltdown.

Glurf huffed tossing and arm around him to keep him in place "Hush. I'm not hungry right now we can order in something later if you don't have anything. Right now I need to rest and you are going to be my pillow so settle down and let me rest."

Hattie whined softly in relief and tried to calm down "I have pillows I don't know how comfy I am..." It wasn't a no.

Glurf huffed pulling his feet up on to the couch and leaning against Hattie. "Hush." Glurf sighed finally finding a comfortable spot. Closing his eyes Glurf sunk into Hatties shoulder the pain of his wounds having a dull ache.

Hattie found himself blushing at the proximity but stayed still and tried to be as quiet as possible.

Glurf felt himself relax slowly drifting off. Shifting Glurf slowly slid down until his head was in Hatties lap.

Hattie blushed and slowly stroked his hair he looked... Not sad in his sleep.

Glurf sighed softly at the touch nuzzling slightly closer.

Hattie felt a small smile on his face he was doing something right...

Glurf blinked awake slowly a few hours later. Groaning Glurf closed his eyes nuzzling deeper into the softness he was laying on the luxury of sleep slipping away and pain replacing it.

Hattie continued to run his slightly clawed fingers through his hair "Are you waking up?" He asker gently.

Glurf jolted sitting up at the voice. Clutching his ribs with a whine as the sudden movement jostled his injuries growling out "Fuck you PussyHat."

Hattie jumped at the sudden movement and whined at growling "I'm sorry! D-did I do something wrong?!"

Glurf huffed slowly sitting back so he head could stop swimming. "I'm not use to being in company that isn't trying to kill me."

"Oh I'm sorry... But I assure you I am not trying to kill you... If that helps?"

Glurf gave a short nod. "Do you have a phone? Money?"

"Um does gold count?" He asked "Do humans still use gold?" He asked making some manifest in his hands some were US currency the rest would have to be exchanged. "And I have this cellular phone! My brother gave me!" He said handing over a basic flip phone.

Glurf took to US currency and the flip phone. Dialing the local food joint he got most of his good delivered from he ordered enough for him and Hattie. Counting out the amount Glurf handed it back. "I ordered us food. It should get here soon. Give this to the delivery guy."

Hattie nodded "Okay..." He said biting his lip he didn't really like talking to strangers but he didn't want the human to starve.

Glurf smiled easing back into the seat with a sigh. Damn he hurt all over.

"Is there anything I can do for the pain?"

Glurf shook his head "Unless you have some painkillers I just have to wait."

"I can take away your sense of feeling but it might be more unpleasant than helpful... Do I acquire these pain killers at the store?"

Glurf raised a brow "You can take away my sense of feeling? Would that be permanent?"

"No" he said "I used to do it for my brothers."

Glurf nodded interested "Yeah, I would like to try it."

"Right now?" He asked placing his hand on his a sense of pleasant numbness crawled up the arm

Glurf twitched at the odd feeling but soon he gave a sigh of relief now that he couldn't feel the pain.

"Want me to keep going?" He asked

Glurf nodded "Yes, feels good."

Hattie nodded and continued soon it was all over his body

Glurf's mouth fell open slightly giving a small sigh of relief. "Hankssss... Whysss my voice thound weird?"

"Without feeling you can't operate your facial muscles to full capacity... I'm sorry" Hattie said twiddling his fingers

Groaning his body leaning against Hattie. "Justh thop it when tha food geths here."

"Okay" he said holding him

Glurf huffed closing his eyes and resting in the meantime.

It was a little bit before the doorbell rang and Hattie jumped "Oh they're here..."

Glurf whined not able to move to sit up. "Helpths meee."

The doorbell rang again almost impatiently

Hattie withdrew his magic immediately breathing harder "Oh stars they're here!" He said pushing himself up and almost falling over himself

Glurf cried out curling into himself as all the pain instantly came back. "F-f-fuck Hattie."

The delivery man tapped his foot bored tempting to ring the bell again.

Hattie soon threw it open "I'm sorry I took so long!" He panicked.

The delivery man sighed "Here's what you ordered. That will be $20.57."

Hattie dumped the gold coins in his hands "Is that enough?" He asked worried

Delivery man looked down at it before shrugging handing off the food and walking away.

Glurf whimpered from his curled up position on the couch.

Hattie returned quickly "Glurf I have the food!" He squeaked coming over "Are you okay?"! He asked beginning to get overwhelmed again.

Glurf whined "It hurts. It hurts so fuckin much."

"Oh no! Here!" He said hugging him and beginning to take his pain away once more.

Glurf sighed sinking into his embrace "Not-not to much. I'm hungry."

Hattie nodded and only took the pain adjusting himself to sit beside him.

Glurf sighed relieved when the pain faded. "Thanks..."

"Sorry I left you." Hattie said looking sad and sincere.

Glurf huffed "Someone had to get the food." He shakily reached for some "I got enough for both of us. Hope you like Chinese."

"I um..." He looked at the food and squirmed uncomfortably "Is it safe?"

Glurf nodded taking a spoonful of his rice and eating it offering Hattie the box "yeah it's the best in town."

Hattie eyed it and slowly opened his mouth like a wary chick scared of the worm.

Glurf rolled his eyes scooping up a spoonful and putting it into Hatties mouth. "It won't kill you, Pussy."

He shut his mouth around it tasting it slowly and then chewing he didn't know what to think of it "It's not sweet like the fruits I eat."

Glurf raised a brow "You like sweet fruit... Try this." Glurf pushed a sugar roll to his lips.

Hattie squeaked at the suddenness but opened his mouth and ate it and purred smiling sugar coating his lips... "Oh that's yummy!"

Glurf smirked stabbing a piece of chicken and holding it out next "Sweet and sour chicken is one of my favorites."

Hattie eagerly tried it next face twisting at the sour taste but half sweet? The demon looks kinda like a child trying new foods unsure what to think of them.

Glurf chuckled holding out a spring roll next. "You don't try different food often, do you?"

"Never... Too afraid..." He said taking a bite of that one next and frowning "I don't like that one..."

Glurf shrugged eating the rest of the spring roll and handing Hattie another sugared roll.

"Next time we'll order from somewhere else. How's pizza sound?"

Hattie happily ate the roll "Pizza? I've seen that in the television... Is it good?"

Glurf nodded "Yeah it's good. They have desert ones too we can get one of those since you like sweet things."

Hattie nodded he liked all the sweet food!

Glurf chuckled passing Hattie the rest of the sugared rolls as he finished off the spring rolls and mixed the rice and chicken. "You want anything else or are you just eating sugar rolls?"

"I can summon fruit." he said and summoned one of the hell fruits "I can eat them if I get hungry."

Glurf nodded eating the rest of the rice and chicken before sitting back with a content sigh.

"What do they taste like? I haven't seen anything like it."

"For me they are sweet I don't know what a human would taste..."

Glurf hummed filing the information away for testing later, for now he was full and wanted to take a nap. Situating himself Glurf laid his head in Hatties lap "Could you do keep doing that numbing thing? I think it's time for another nap." Glurf normally wouldn't be so for sleeping so much or his sleep schedule would be thrown off, but with knowing his injuries he would be feeling weak and tired for a few days even with Hattie blocking the pain.

"Of course... I won't let you be in pain." he promised.

Glurf chuckled nuzzling into Hatties legs "Such a sweet thing."

Hattie blushed brightly "Thank you." he squeaked no one said such nice things about him!

Glurf hummed falling asleep.

Hattie smiled and held him diligently until he would next wake up.

Glurf woke up feeling a lot better. Blinking sleepily he softly called out "Hattie?"

"I'm here," Hattie said stroking his hair "I did not leave you."

Glurf hummed reaching up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes "What time is it?"

"It's been about three full days so around 4:30 pm?"

Glurf hummed sitting up "Damn… Are you hungry? What do you normally do?"

"I ate fruit waiting... I normally clean and... Roam or read... I don't really break from routine often…"

Glurf frowned "that's it? Clean, roam, and read?"

"Yes...?"

Glurf sighed "Nope. We're going out. Can you get me those clothes you told me about?"

"Out?" He parroted uncertain their last trip hadn't gone well... He snapped his fingers and a fluffy red turtleneck and jeans appeared.

Glurf nodded taking the clothes and slipping them on. "Yes, not far ya Pussy just to the pizza place."

He whined at the nickname but nodded getting his flower hat and his umbrella even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

Glurf smirked rubbing Hatties hat so it ended up tilted "Come on."

He gasped and fixed it puffing his cheeks out "No touchie..."

Glurf chuckled at his expression "Oh you a big brave boy now? Come on ya baby." Glurf tugged on his sleeve keeping a good hold on him as a mother would their child. He didn't need Scaredy Hat getting lost and freaking out. No, this was his meal ticket.

Hattie bit his lip but followed him obediently.

Once arriving to the pizza joint Glurf found a booth in a corner away from the few customers pushing Hattie lightly to the booth. "Sit down. Give me some money and I'll go get the pizza."

Hattie wiggled in the seat whining at the weird plastic under his hand and conjured more gold for him to pick through.

Glurf grabbed more than he would need and ordered the pizzas, a sweet dessert for Hattie and a meat covered one for himself. Paying the lady he went and sat across from Hattie.

Hattie squirmed "I don't like this material... Its sticky..."

Glurf shrugged "It's plastic. Deal with it. I can make ya a comfort device when we get back."

"Plastic?" He'd touched lots of plastic... Not like this "Okay..."

Glurf nodded grinning when the pizza was brought over. He lifted up the dessert pizza holding it out for him.

Hattie eyed it with worry but leaned forward taking a bite it was sweet... A little savory... He brightened bit taking another bite, eating all the way to Glurf's fingers careful to not touch them.

Glurf chuckled shaking his head setting the crust down and eating from his meat pizza. "I take it you like it?"

"Very much so!" He said picking up a slice and trying to mimic Glurf in how he ate it.

Glurf chuckled taking Hatties hands and placing them the correct way "There now you won't bite your fingers on accident." Glurf blushed realizing what he just did.

Hattie smiled too "Thank you!" He said smiling

Glurf nodded focusing on his pizza

Hattie ate his whole pizza smiling happily "That was delicious Glurf thank you!"

Glurf flushed passing him a napkin "Yeah well don't get used to it."

"Don't get used to it? I thought you favored pizza?"

Glurf huffed his face gaining a brighter color at the questions "Yeah well shut up. What I mean was going out often."

"Oh... I won't this is an over all unpleasant experience." Hattie said unaware of how ungrateful that sounded.

Glurf jolted looking up with a frown "Huh well let's go then PussyHat since ya hate it so much."

"You haven't finished your pizza?" He asked before thinking "Oh! That's what the cardboard box is for! So it's portable!" He said glad he'd figured that out on his own.

Glurf nodded shoving the rest of his pizza in the box. "Come on or I'm leaving you."

Hattie squeaked "Oh please don't!" He said getting up his chair making an odd squelching noise. Unknown to both of them Hattie had been sitting in gross half dry soda the entire time and the entire back of his suit pants were now stained a stupid blue the same color as the plastic of the chair.

Glurf huffed angrily turning around about to snap at Hattie to hurry up. However, seeing the blue peeking out from his back Glurf frowned "Turn around." At seeing Hatties soda covered back Glurf almost wanted to face palm of course that's why Hattie was commenting he didn't like the seat. Shaking his head Glurf took Hatties hand leading him to the bathroom forgetting about his pizza on the table. "Come here let me clean you up ya mess."

Hattie bit his lip Glurf looked so angry and then he suddenly wasn't... White Hat looked like that sometimes was Glurf going to hit him? "Okay..."

Glurf went to the bathroom checking under the stalls to be sure no one was in there with them before locking the door "Okay take off your pants."

Hattie squeaked "What?!"

Glurf shook his head amused "You can use a stall if your shy PussyHat. Just give me your pants."

He whined at the name but did as asked going into a stall and handing Glurf his pants.

Glurf hummed looking at the soon to be stain. He scrubbed it best he could with soap and water. Maybe he could use some bleach later. Putting it under the hand dryer Glurf handed Hattie back his semi damp pants. They had a light tinge of blue but it was better than it was. "I'll bleach them when we get back."

Hattie looked surprised "Thank you Glurf!" He said putting them on it was slightly better.

"You should have told me earlier your seat had soda on it."

"You told me it was plastic and to deal with it..."

Glurf huffed "Yeah well I didn't know. You just didn't explain it good enough."

"Oh..." He said twiddling his fingers "Sorry"

Glurf nodded taking Hatties sleeve and leading him back. "Come on let's go."

Hattie nodded obediently.

Glurf had certainly hit the jackpot with this guy. Glurf sighed sitting down on the couch relaxing now that he was in the comfort of a safe place.

It had been months since Glurf arrived and things were moving so fast for Hattie and too slow at the same time. The human brought so much change with him that a panic attack was a near daily occurrence, but everything was nice too... Glurf was mean and demanding but always quick to help Hattie and do little things to make him happy. He wondered if the human really liked him or not. But Hattie knew for certain he'd miss the human if he left and so did his best to not anger him too much since Glurf had been fully healed for a month now.

Glurf hummed softly working on a new invention for Hattie, he had asked for something to help make people not so scary, but Glurf decided making a wedgie ray was more fun. You can't be scared of someone if they were fighting the worst wedgie of all time, right?

Hattie knocked and poked his head in "Glurf? I finished lunch..." He said he'd been practicing cooking for the other and was alright as long as he reminded himself that knives were only scary if the person holding it was an idiot.

Glurf hummed finishing a last touch before standing "What's for lunch?"

"I made mashed potatoes and steak!" He said proud of himself the potatoes were on point but the meat was overcooked.

Glurf nodded sitting down and eating mumbling through the food "Ya did good."

Hattie beamed brightly "Thank you Glurf!" He said eating his own he'd gotten pretty good at eating human food.

Glurf nodded eating his food "I almost have the invention done."

"Oh I'm so excited!" Hattie said brightly he fell for it every time always believing Glued invented what he said he did.

Glurf smirked "You want to be the first test?"

Hattie tilted his head "I don't think I frighten anyone though."

Glurf frowned "I guess that's true. Okay after I finish it we can go out and test it."

Hattie nodded smiling "Okay!" He said cleaning up the table and taking it to the sink before shrieking and dropping them "Glurf!" He called voice high pitched. There was a little spider on the counter.

Glurf didn't realize he had jumped over the table until he was in the kitchen a prototype blaster in his hand "What's wrong?!"

"There's a spider!" Hattie said hiding behind him.

Glurf blinked before sagging in relief. Smirking Glurf cooed "Don't worry PussyHat I'll take care of the big bad spider. Shoe please." Glurf held out his hand for Hatties shoe "Oh and do stay where you are I don't want you stepping on glass and getting blood everywhere."

Hattie whined and gave it to him "You won't get hurt will you?"

Glurf gave a huffed laugh "no I will be fine." Taking the shoe Glurf made his way past the broken dishes to the small spider on the counter. With a loud smack Glurf smashed the spider with Hatties shoe before scrapping it's guts into the trash. "There problem solved. Give me the broom so I can sweep up the mess."

Hattie did as told passing him the equipment "I wish we didn't have to kill them, but I don't want them in here..."

Glurf sighed sweeping up the mess. "I'll let the next one go outside if you want."

"You can do that?"

Glurf nodded "I just prefer to kill them."

"Oh..." He said twiddling his fingers. "Thank you for always caring for me Glurf."

Glurf raised a brow before shaking his head "Whatever PussyHat... Someone has to take care of you."

Hattie still didn't like the name but he quit whining about it after awhile.

"I suppose that's true um... Glurf c-can I a-ask you something?" He said really nervous he'd been thinking about it awhile but was scared telling Glurf would make him leave

Glurf nodded finishing with putting all the broken dishes in the trash and turning to him "What is it?"

"Um... I have two brothers and we all um have a special ability to... Keep a human. Generally as a mate... Generally this is predetermined by a soul bond but my... My human rejected me... Which they probably dodged a bullet." he said getting a bit off track "I wouldn't want to stay with me forever either..."

Glurf blinked "Are you planning on kidnapping someone?"

"No! No! It's just... Y-y-you're h-here a-and I'm h-humanless and wouldyouliketostaywothmeforever!" He finished with a rush. He was offering Glurf immortality.

Glurf chuckled rubbing the back of his neck with a blush "Isn't that what I'm doing."

"St-staying?" He asked hopefully.

Glurf nodded slowly "That's what I'm doing isn't it?"

Hattie gasped and hugged him "I was afraid you would leave..."

Glurf chuckled "Where would I go?"

"I don't know..." He admitted "I just... You've made my life so... So exciting... And safe..."

Glurf chuckled patting Hatties shoulder "You've gave me a place to stay, food, and a challenge."

Hattie smiled and held onto him "W-would you like to stay forever?"

Glurf chuckled "Again I have nowhere to go and you said I could stay as long as I want Hattie."

Hattie smiled happily "S-so y-you'll be my human? I-I can g-give you my life span..."

Glurf blinked "Wait what? Sure I'm your human, but life span?"

"Um basically immortality? As long as I'm alive you're alive..."

Glurf narrowed his eyes "You can do that? How?"

"Its..." He turned bright purple "I... We... Mate." he pulled his hat down over his head.

Glurf stared at him. "Mate? As in you know s-sex?"

He pulled his hat down further and nodded whining.

Glurf laughed. Laughed hard. Harder than he had in a long time.

Hattie knew it he was so repulsive Glurf wouldn't want him... He understood that, he didn't even want himself... He turned and rushed off to his bedroom he didn't understand the tears that were running down his face. He was just proposing the mateship out of convenience. Did he really want Glurf to love him so much?

Glurf took a deep breath ready to pull Hattie into a kiss when he ran off tears falling down his cheeks. "Oh Hattie..." Frowning Glurf knocked on the bedroom door "Hattie? I need to talk to you. I wasn't finished." Hattie just looked far to adorable and ridiculous pulling his hat down trying to hide his red cheeks that he couldn't help but laugh.

"You didn't need too..." Hattie sobbed from his bed "I'm sorry I'm so terrible I just I just thought maybe I wasn't too bad... I wouldn't want me either I don't blame you!" He sobbed harder hating himself for being so loud and annoying.

Glurf sighed pushing open the door, the fool would of course forget to lock it as he always did. Glurf slowly walked over to the bed sitting down next to him. "Come on look at me I have to tell you something."

Hattie whimpered but raised his hat doing as told like he always did.

Glurf gently lifted Hatties chin until they were looking into each others eyes. He confessed in a stern whisper "I would want you." Before crashing their lips together Glurf dominating the short kiss.

Hattie gasped into the sudden kiss and wrapped his arms around him melting into it. Glurf wanted him? This was wonderful...

Glurf chuckled as he pulled back "You're eager for being so embarrassed."

"I'm nervous I've... Never..."

Glurf blinked "Oh... Well don't worry it'll be just like all the other new things, I'll help you through it."

He nodded and kissed him again hesitantly "I am so glad you came here..."

Glurf blushed but leaned in for another kiss making sure to go slow so Hattie could get a feel for it.

Hattie purred softly getting closer for him.

Glurf smiled his hands rubbing Hatties back comforting. "You are doing good. Do you want to try kissing with tongue?"

Hattie blushed brighter and nodded.

Glurf made sure to go slow gently prodding at Hatties lips asking for entrance.

Hattie opened his mouth this was odd and felt dirty but it was necessary he knew but... It was oddly pleasant and soon his tongue was participating.

Glurf hummed into the kiss moving so he straddled Hattie slowly pushing him down onto the bed. Parting Glurf moved to Hattie's neck nipping it before licking and kissing it. "You are doing great Hattie."

Hattie blushed at the new position "Th-thank you Glurf... You feel really nice too."

Glurf chuckled biting Hatties neck licking and kissing the bite "You can kiss me too if you want, just don't bite too hard."

Hattie nodded he didn't really want to bite him that was kind of gross but he guessed he needed to. He pulled Glurf up with the strength he rarely displayed and nuzzled along his neck and nibbled over his pulse point hoping his instinct was correct.

Glurf gave a small gasp his eyes fluttering shut as he sunk into Hatties hold "Keep-keep doing that."

Hattie did so even going so far as to suck a little mark. His hands roamed idly over Glurf always hesitant and ready to pull away at command.

Glurf sighed loving the treatment "You know for being a Pussy most of the time god I love it when you take control, fuck it's hot."

Hattie whined and released his neck "Last time I was in control a third of the world population died..." He hated control nothing good ever came from it... Though Glurf liked it... What to do...

Glurf sighed giving Hattie a gentle smile "Fine. Just promise me that when you are comfortable you'll take charge once in a while. Kiss me when you feel like it, drag me to the bedroom, force me to my knees and have me suck you off, heh anything you want and I'll be sure to do the same... With your permission of course. Okay?"

Hattie blushed brightly and kissed him gently "Okay... This is love, not the plague... I can learn." he promised

Glurf hummed kissing back. "Yeah nothing to be afraid of. Do you want to go further or just cuddle and kiss?"

"I think I can go further," he said before blushing "But um... Who... Um." his blush spread. He wanted to know if Glurf was going to take him or if it was the other way around but he couldn't seem to get the question out. It was far too embarrassing.

Glurf tilted his head before blushing "Oh that far already? Okay, Hattie if you insist. I'm fine if you take me if you don't want to go quite yet. I can wait."

"W-well i-its just f-for the m-mating to occur!" He began to panic had he pushed it too fast? Was he doing this wrong?! Oh stars and he needed to top oh dear!

Glurf chuckled rolling over and pulling Hattie to his chest "Calm down everything is fine. Do you want to take me?"

"I do." he said clinging.

"Then I'll walk you through it. Nothing scary I'll be here helping you the whole time. Feel better?"

Hattie nodded and nuzzled his neck "Thank you Glurf."

Glurf smiled kissing his neck. "Well you wanna strip for me?"

Hattie blushed but did as told and he looked good smooth and thin but clearly stronger than the wimp let on.

Glurf gave a sharp whistle smirking "Beautiful... You want to strip me too?"

Hattie nodded "That is traditional yes!"

Glurf chuckled laying down for Hattie to take off his clothes "Then have at it."

Hattie blushed but did as told removing his sweater and unbuckling his pants he didn't want to screw up.

Glurf smiled lifting his butt to slip his pants off

Hattie looked away a second before making himself look he couldn't be embarrassed if they were to be lovers.

Glurf smiled beconning Hattie closer "Come here. Let me touch you."

Hattie did so. He didn't have a cock perse but it was more like a tentacle. A nice long tentacle.

Glurf smiled his touch grazing Hatties chest and sides "Beautiful..." Pulling Hattie up until he straddled Glurf, one of Glurf's hands creeping down to the tentacle cock.

Hattie moaned at the touch and rocked a little "This is nice..." He had a cute purple blush from his cheeks down to his chest.

Glurf smirked kissing along Hatties blush. "You want to continue?"

"I do... Glurf I love you…" he said as the tentacle began to move into his hand.

Glurf grinned pulling Hattie down into a kiss "I love you too Hattie." Glurf lifted the pillow grabbing out a bottle of lube. "You want to learn how to prepare me?"

"Yes, I do not wish to injure you." he said taking the bottle and examining it.

Glurf chuckled "Open it and put some on your fingers and put some on my hole. Coat them good. Then work your fingers in one at a time. Slowly mind you and once you have two in do a scissoring motion to stretch me out."

Hattie nodded and flushed as he slid a finger in.

Glurf gave a small gasp "Slowly fuck!"

Hattie jumped yanking his finger out brushing his prostate as he did "I'm sorry!"

Glurf jerked giving a startled moan blushing red "I didn't say take it out. Try again Hattie, please." Glurf didn't want to think about his now hardened cock as he asked, no almost begged Hattie to keep going.

He nodded and pushed his finger back in gently thrusting it in and out.

Glurf nodded humming as he lay back down "Just like that. Good boy."

Hattie nodded and kissed him.

Humming Glurf rubbed his hands up Hattie's sides as he kissed back.

Purring he added another finger slowly and trying that scissoring motion.

"Yeah just like that." Glurf groaned softly.

Hattie purred a little, this was going great!

"You can add another now. Stretch me good." Glurf chuckled caressing his cheek.

"Okay" he said and slid in his third twisting them around and working him open his cock twitching like mad now.

Glurf groaned arching into his fingers. "Fuck I need you inside me. Lube up your cock and fuck me Hattie."

Hattie nodded and did as told moaning as he stroked his own cock. He spread Glurf's legs and pressed in groaning at the still tight entrance "I'm not hurting you, am I?" He panted

Glurf groaned shaking his head "No keep going."

He nodded and Grabbed his hips pulling him the rest of the way with a moan.

Glurf moaned arching into Hatties thrust "Fuck! Yes, ruin me! Fuck me hard!"

Hattie had no issues complying and began thrusting hard and fast his cock moving inside of him shoving deeper.

"Fuck! Hattie touch me!" Glurf moaned clutching the bed sheets.

Hattie didn't need instructions taking his mates cock and stroking it with his thrusts eyes never leaving glurf... He was gorgeous like this...

Glurf moaned loudly clinging the sheets and arching into Hatties touch. "Hattie fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Do it Glurf..." Hattie purred leaning down and biting into his neck slamming deep and cumming hard inside of him his magic filling Glurf binding them... Making them whole.

Glurf closed his eyes moaning loudly as he came. Glurf cried out eyes shooting opeb when he was bit. "Fuck! Hattie fuck yes."

Hattie dug his teeth deeper moaning more before releasing him and licking up the blood.

Glurf blushed wincing lightly at the licks. He looked good with Glurf's blood on him. "I love you."

"I love you too..." Hattie said wrapping his arms around him.

Glurf whine softly "Gently darling. You want to get me some bandages to wrap this love bite."

Hattie nodded and pulled out blushing a bit at the feeling and got up getting the first aid kit

Groaning as Hattie pulled out feeling his cum start to slide out of his slightly gaping hole. "Fuck."

Hattie soon returned and sat next to him bandaging Glurf's bite. "Are you okay?"

Glurf smirked "I feel thoroughly fucked. So I feel great. I need a nap though then maybe a round two? You give a good ass pounding."

Hattie blushed and nodded "and you take a good one... Sleep and we can do it again later." he promised cuddling

Glurf hummed happily snuggling into Hattie's arms.

Hattie held him and closed his eyes drifting off with him.


	4. Chapter 4: The meet up

**Chapter 4: The meet up**

* * *

Flug flitted around cleaning today was the first day he got to meet Black Hat's brothers and their humans. Frankly he was nervous if dusting the same skull 4 times showed.

Black Hat sighed and picked him up, he'd moved Flug in shortly after their mating and his house had never been homer. "Stop worrying I obviously have the superior human."

Flug squeaked blushing, "Jefecito!I-I don't know about that, but I want to make a good impression. These are your brothers..."

"Don't worry it will be fine Hattie's will be the decided worst what idiot would willingly mate that freak."

Flug slapped Black Hat's chest "Jefecito be nice!"

"You'll see." he said as the doorbell rang.

White Hat stood at the door "Ready to meet my brother Slug?"

Slug shrugged "I don't really see the point."

"Because its nice for immortals to mingle your minds tend to go mad in isolation." White Hat said as Black Hat answered the door.

"Come in White Hat and..." He checked his hand with a squint "Clug."

Slug narrowed his eyes growling "S-S-Slug."

Flug nervously came close. "Sorry! Hello Slug I'm Flug um Black Hat's m-mate."

"Yes, yes Slug whatever come in." he said

White Hat beamed and took Flug's hands "It is so nice to meet you Flug! Black Hat wouldn't stop talking about you."

Flug blushed looking to Black Hat "Really? He hasn't told me much about any of you."

Slug frowned "So he doesn't keep you informed? Did he even tell you what being his mate means?"

Flug jolted "Yes! Oh dear I didn't mean it like that."

"I don't keep him in the dark I just tell him things at my own pace." Black Hat crossed his arms growling.

"That isn't a very good way to treat your human Black Hat." White Hat reprimanded.

Flug frowned grabbing Black Hat's arm "He tells me things when he's ready. I'm not going to push him into giving me information."

Slug blinked "Are you saying I push White Hat into giving me information when he's not ready?"

Flug nervously nodded "Y-yeah?"

Slug looked him up and down "Bitch."

"Slug behave it isn't nice to belittle others." White Hat said wrapping an arm around him.

"Keep your brat away from my angel." Black Hat decided holding Flug close with a scowl.

Slug narrowed his eyes at Flug as Flug hunched into Black Hat's safe embrace.

Glurf huffed knocking on the door holding Hatties hand "See it wasn't too hard. It's your brother's house not a strangers."

Hattie nodded biting his lip.

"Great that must be Scaredy Hat." Black said going for the door.

White Hat sighed "I wonder what his human is like."

Glurf looked up at the two hats when they opened the door and burst into laughter. "Fuck Hahahhahaha Hattie I can't Hahahahahahaha they are fuckin' Twinkies!"

"What the hell is that?" Black Hat said unamused.

Hattie whined "This is Glurf my human..."

Black Hat grabbed his wrist and jerked him into the house "Yeah whatever bring him in and meet our humans."

Glurf instantly sobered up slapping Black Hat's hand and pulling Hattie behind him. "Hey no. You don't touch him like that. Hattie show me your wrist is it hurt?"

Hattie was surprised Glurf just slapped Black Hat like it was nothing... His lip wobbled, "I'm fine..." He showed his wrist a hand shaped bruise forming.

Black Hat was shocked too that human just fucking slapped his hand away... "Well this one certainly has balls." he growled.

"Much different than expected..." White Hat agreed.

Glurf sighed rubbing the bruise gently and kissing Hatties forehead, "I'll put some bruise cream on it tonight, okay?"

Flug elbowed Black Hat "Apologize."

Black Hat sighed "Ugh fine sorry I pulled so hard." he grumbled.

"I-its o-okay..." He said leaning into Glurf. "I-is this your human? Ni-nice to meet you" he said stuttering a little already at the limits of his social security due to the immediate conflict on arrival.

Flug smiled "Sorry about that Jefecito can be a bit rough sometimes. I'm Flug."

Glurf smiled putting an arm around Hatties waist and rubbing light circles into his hip in a soothing way. "Thank you, I'm Glurf, Hatties mate."

Slug huffed from White Hat's side "I'm Slug, White Hat's lover."

"It's nice to meet you all... I'm Scaredy Hat but prefer Hattie..."

"Yes Hattie is... Sensitive as we discussed when under a lot of stress he can... Cause quite a bit of mayhem." White Hat said.

"Yeah like the plague, crusades, malaria, and smallpox." Black Hat listed and Hattie whined he didn't want to do any of that.

"But he also lead to the invention of vaccines, insulin, and penicillin so not all bad." White Hat said trying to make Hattie feel better.

Glurf huffed rolling his eyes Hattie had told him about that and frankly it would be impressive if Hattie didn't hate the recognition he got from it. "He's just a big baby, right PussyHat?"

"Not a baby..." He whined to Glurf.

Black Hat raised a brow "So how did you two meet?"

Glurf grinned "Yeah tell them how we met Hattie~"

Hattie blushed "It was raining but I needed some supplies so I went out... He was being beaten up in an alley and they were about to shoot him..."

Glurf sighed kissing him "Yeah you took what 4 bullets for me and then looked to me saying the most cheesiest line, 'shall we flee?' You were so brave."

Hattie blushed a little looking a little more confident "I guess it was... A little brave."

"Wow never thought you had it in you. You cry over papercuts." Black Hat scoffed.

"That does sound valiant indeed." White Hat agreed.

Glurf grinned "Hattie has been stepping out of his comfort zone with my help. All he needed was a helping hand."

Flug smiled "That's very sweet of you."

Slug shrugged "Eh similar to mine and White Hat's. Took me in off the street."

"My little gremlin." White Hat said fondly and kissed his temple.

Hattie nodded "G-Glurf has helped me a lot."

"Gross but good for you." Black Hat said.

Flug whined "Black Hat it's your turn to say something nice about me and kiss me."

"I have the smartest sweetest human in this world." he said sweeping him up and kissing him deeply always the show off.

Flug grinned kissing back happily.

Slug gagged loudly "If I wanted a show I'd go to a strip club."

"No, you wouldn't those places are filthy" White Hat said wrapping his arms around him possessively.

Glurf chuckled pulling Hattie into a gentle kiss. "You are doing very good."

Hattie smiled and nuzzled him "Thank you Glurf..."

Slug grumbled "Well can we do something besides watch your brother eat his human? Like I thought we were here for food or some shit?"

"Oh yes! Black get your tongue out of his throat and take us to the food." White Hat said

Flug blushed hiding his face into Black Hat's neck.

Glurf snickered at Flug's embarrassment.

Black Hat grumbled "Whatever this way." he said leading them to the dining room.

"I hope it's good." Hattie said to Glurf.

Slug smirked eyeing White Hat and licking his lips "I hope it's fruit~"

"Hmmm would that be appropriate my darling." White Hat purred hand sliding down to grope his ass since they were behind everyone.

Slug grinned "No it wouldn't."

White Hat grinned and kissed him.

Hattie pulled out Glurf's chair for him

Glurf blinked smiling and sitting down "Thanks Hattie."

Slug smiled pulling a chair out for White Hat.

White Hat sat down and pulled Slug into his lap "Thank you my dear."

Black Hat pulled his and Flugs out. The table was an array of human foods Flug had chosen for the meal.

Slug huffed not seeing any fruits but getting a plate of food.

Glurf smiled fixing a large plate and having Hattie eat from his plate. Giving him bites of different foods to see if he would like it.

Flug smiled whispering to Black Hat "I like this. It's nice to have people over."

Black Hat hummed "Its alright I suppose"

Hattie blushed and ate like the baby bird he was smiling at foods he liked and whining at those he didn't.

"How did you get him to eat human food we tried for years?" White Hat asked, more like they mocked him for years but same difference.

Glurf just shrugged "I just have him try a bite and if he doesn't like it, I eat it. I try to order something sweet or fruit because that's what he likes to eat. Not that hard if you work with him."

Slug smirked rubbing a hand along White Hat's thigh. "Have you tried demon fruit?"

Flug shook his head "Black Hat said it tasted like ash to humans."

Glurf nodded "Hattie said the same. Unless you like to eat ash?"

"Not all humans certains ones quite enjoy it." White Hat said placing a hand over Slug's "I highly recommend you all try it at least once."

Black Hat frowned "It can?" He hummed and summons a piece "You want to try?"

Flug nodded, nervously eating the bite. He gave a moan at the the taste slapping a hand over his mouth in shock.

Slug chuckled "Oh did I forget to say that demon fruit is like Ambrose to certain humans?"

Black Hat looked shocked Flug never made noises like that unless they were fucking... He pressed more of it to his lips in wonder.

Hattie squeaked at the lewd sound "Glurf?" He asked wondering what he wanted to do.

Flug flushed shaking his head before relenting and moaning softly, "It's really good."

Glurf shrugged "I'll try it."

White Hat nodded hand lowering to Slug's ass as he summoned a piece to feed him. "it gets such delightful reactions."

Hattie nodded and summoned a piece cutting it neatly. This was the first time he'd ever fed Glurf he wanted to do it right like Glurf fed him.

"My god just let him take a bite out of the whole thing" Black Hat criticized making Hattie nervously shake the fork in his hand as he offered Glurf a bite. "I'm sorry!"

Glurf flipped Black Hat off "It's perfect." Taking a bite Glurf closed his eyes groaning, fuck it was good. "It's good, want to feed me another bite?"

Slug hummed wiggling in White Hat's lap and whispering into his ear "You naughty thing~"

Hattie relaxed at Glurf's reassurance and nodded feeding him another bite. "I am glad you like it." he said happily.

White Hat purred feeding him another bite and nibbled his ear. "This could be fun..."

Slug groaned grinning "And people think you are innocent."

Glurf ate another bite moaning softly at the taste.

"Just an elaborate farce" White Hat purred feeding him another.

Hattie blushed and continued to feed him he didn't realize his mate would like his fruits so much!

Slug chuckled rubbing White Hat's cheek pulling him into a kiss "I love you."

"Love you too baby..." He said kissing back.

Glurf moaned softly blushing as he felt his cock harden. "I-I think we might need to stop Hattie. You can feed me more at home."

Black Hat was shameless rubbing Flug through his pants as he fed him.

Hattie nodded and put the food down "Are you okay?"

Glurf nodded blushing taking Hatties hand and placing it on his hard cock "Maybe eat some more later, okay?"

Flug gave a loud moan leaning heavily into Black Hat's chest "J-Jefecito we have g-guest god fuck yes there."

Black Hat purred "I think our guests have their own problems." he grinned unzipping his pants.

Slug chuckled turning to straddle White Hat and nipping at his neck as he rubbed at the demons tentacle cock through his pants.

White Hat growled softly and squeezed his ass bucking into his touch.

Hattie blushed "Okay when we get home." he said and looked around gasping in surprise.

Glurf gave a sharp gasp covering Hatties eyes. "Do you guys have no self control!"

Flug moaned bucking into Black Hat's hand "Fuck Jefecito."

Slug grinned unzipping White Hat's pants and rubbing him "No control here Pussy boy."

"My house my rules" Black Hat said pushing the dishes to the side and bending Flug over the table and rocking into his backside.

White Hat chuckled "When in Rome." he said and pushed his hand in to Slug's pants.

Hattie gasped "B-Brothers that's that's lewd!" He said glad Glurf had covered his eyes. This was well beyond his comfort zone.

Glurf huffed taking Hattie and leading him into another room "Come on."

Flug moaned blushing at the scene Black Hat was causing but loving every minute of it.

Slug moaned unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock.

Black Hat pulled his pants now "Let's give them something to remember baby..."

White Hat stroked it "I don't think Black Hat should run the show do you?" He grinned.

Hattie breathed fast and slightly cling to him "I... I can't believe this!"

Glurf huffed shaking his head and sitting on a couch pulling Hattie onto his lap "They are heathens."

Hattie nodded and held onto him.

Flug moaned nodding "Yes please~"

Slug grinned "Yes let's~" standing Slug moved White Hat to be in the same position as Flug over the table and matched Black Hat's pace. "Bet I can make mine scream louder Black Hat~"

White Hat moaned softly as he was bent over he'd be ashamed at the display of submission but damn if this wasn't hot.

Black Hat raised a brow "You actually let the human fuck you?"

"He has a really nice cock couldn't say no." White Hat moaned.

Slug lightly clawed up White Hat's back and down his sides as he fucked him "Plus you are so beautiful when you let me be in charge. You're so hot all the time."

Flug moaned "Jefecito is my owner fuck he's great for dominating me."

Black Hat pulled Flug's hair lightly "That's right pet you take my cock the best." he grinned fucking him hard enough to bruise his hips on the table.

White Hat purred at the clawing cock already hard and dripping a little

Slug grinned thrusting while he stroked White Hat's cock.

Flug moaned crying out with each slap of thrust.

White Hat moaned meeting his mate's thrusts.

"Louder baby." Black Hat purred smacking his ass.

Flug squeaked clenching at the smack.

Slug quickened his pace latching onto White Hat's neck and nipping and sucking.

Black Hat grinned and stroked Flug's cock .

White Hat moaned louder "Ah Slug!"

Flug moaned clawing at the table "Fuck! Harder!"

Slug grinned pouring over White Hat as he left love bites along his body. "I want to mark you as mine in front of your brother and his mate."

Black Hat thrusted harder biting and clawing him with joy.

"Do it Slug oh gods do it make me yours!" He moaned

Slug grinned thrust hard and fast pleasuring White Hat cock with the same quick strokes. Hilting Slug bit White Hat's shoulder hard to stifle his moan as he came inside.

Flug gave whimpered moans at the rough treatment.

White Hat came with him moaning out his name as he squeeze his cock hard.

"Cum for me." Black Hat ordered.

Flug moaned cumming at Black Hat's command.

Glurf huffed rubbing soothing circles into Hatties shoulder from where he laid on his chest "Think they are done?"

Black Hat then slammed deep and came inside of him.

Flug moaned laying against the table spent.

Slug smirked at Black Hat setting down with White Hat in his lap still connected "Was that good love?"

"Very..." White Hat said sated.

Black Hat pulled out sitting down and massaging his poor ass

"I hope so I want to go home." Hattie whined.

Glurf hummed "Let's go then. I'm with you."

Hattie nodded and poked his head out trying to leave the house quietly

Slug looked up from nuzzling White Hat "Where are you two sneaking off to? You too shy for giving us a show?"

Glurf covered Hatties eyes steering him to the exit. "We prefer to keep bedroom activities in the bedroom."

Flug hummed nuzzling himself into Black Hat's chest sleepily.

"Aww adorable... Well see you next time pussy." Black hat chuckled

Hattie bit his lip and left the house faster.

Glurf flipped him off following Hattie beyond pissed. "If I see your brother again I'm gonna punch him. Demon or not I don't like how he treats you."

"They've... Never been particularly nice..." Hattie said wiping his eyes "They only invite me because they fear my breakdowns."

Glurf wrapped an arm around him. "Well fuck them. We don't need them. You got me, right?"

Hattie smiled a little "Yeah we have each other."

Glurf grinned kissing his cheek. "Yeah you got me, love."

Slug hummed eyeing Black Hat "White Hat your brother isn't too bad. At least he isn't a push over like the other one. Though he could do some learning on love making. It would do good to have a cock in his ass instead of the stick."

White Hat hummed "Good luck with that."

"Sorry I'm no ones pussy." Black Hat said pulling Flug further into his lap.

Flug whined nuzzling him. "Not even mine on a good night?"

"Shut up Flug." he warned pinching his ass.

"Oh so you do let up every now and then that's so cuteeee."

Flug pouted nuzzling into to Black Hat causing Slug to chuckled nuzzling White Hat.

Black Hat huffed "Whatever," he said nuzzling Flug. "My human is still the best."

"You wish." White Hat chuckled.

Slug kissed White Hat "Yes, I believe I'm far superior to that meekling."

Flug whined "Meanie."

White Hat kissed back "Yeah that human sounds a lot like Scaredey Hat..."

"Don't say that about Flug!" Black Hat growled standing and holding his mate.

Flug whined clinging to Black Hat. "It's okay I'm not very villainous like the rest of you."

"Public sex isn't villainous its exhibition."

Flug blushed "Yes exhibition, though is mildly thrilling is only acceptable in known company..."

Slug grinned "Aw come on Flug be wild. I'd let White Hat fuck me wherever and in front of who ever he wants."

"Yeah though it might ruin his heroic reputation." Black Hat teased.

"Humans will crawl to me no matter what I do." White Hat said with an eye roll.

Slug chuckled "I'm a bad influence."

"Very" Black Hat said.

Slug smirked "And you aren't?"

"Oh yes I'm plucking my angels wings one feather at a time."

Flug whined smacking his chest "I'm no angel and you know it."

"Sure, sure." Black Hat teased.

Slug chuckled "Baby~"

White Hat chuckled nuzzling his cheek and kissed him deeply. Flug pouted "I'm not!"

Black Hat smirked. "Last week you cried because a snake wouldn't hug you back."

Flug whined "They don't have any arms!"

"Honey they don't need arms to hug you" he said nuzzling him.

White Hat snickered the teasing was entertaining.

Slug grinned poking White Hat "Hey you can't laugh you did the same thing when I showed you a Slug."

"I did not!" He said blushing and Black laughed out loud. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" He said in the fondest way possible.

Flug huffed hitting him lightly "You love me."

Slug smiled peppering White Hat in kisses "Sorry dear, I thought it was very cute and sweet."

"I do love you." Black Hat promised and kissed him.

Flug hummed happily into the kiss snuggling up to his chest. "We should do this again sometime."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt we found online posted by tsutomi-goshiki. Our first three chapters are based on the prompt and how each Hat becomes the guardian to each of their Doctors.  
> You're having a really bad day and look up and kinda say, "Please, please, please, someone help me", and one minute later a guy with little horns pops up from NOWHERE and just goes, "Man, you don't know how fast angels are. like daaaaaamn. can you believe I am feeling the tiniest bit exhausted? WOW"  
> apparently the Devil's son heard your request and had to fight several angels just to arrive first and be your helping "guardian" because "you're cute".


End file.
